Love for a vampire
by DarkDreamer2910
Summary: 17 year old Elijah finds his world will be changed forever when a new family moves to his town, unexpectedly he finds himself drawn to this beautiful girl with red hair, little does he know, she is 153 year old vampire along with the rest of her family. Will they have a happy ending or will it take a dangerous turn life changing turn?
1. Chapter 1

I was running, running faster then I ever have before. The thing behind me was incredibly fast. It caught up to me easily. I ran down the moon lit ally and I was boxed in. I knew at the moment it had me trapped. I was panicking, fear ran through my body as I heard a faint evil laugh echoed from all around me. A whooshes of air blew past me making me shiver. There was a laugh on my right side, then on my left. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. I was paralyzed with fear. Another laugh sounded this time it was right in front of me, I scanned the ally franticly searching but nothing was there. When something caught my eye, there was someone standing there. How could someone move that fast. How could she move that fast. The girl that stood there looked only fifteen, she was maybe five foot and very skinny with almost see through pale skin and what looked like black hair in the moonlight. That when I saw them. Her eyes. Red. Beautiful gleaming red eyes like ruby's looking me up and down. She started moving towards me I gasped and she smiled while whispering "don't be afraid, this wont hurt much" she said with a laugh. I starred at her bright devilish smile, and noticed something really off. Her teeth were long and pointed like something you'd see in a cheesy vampire movie. Vampire. It all made sense now. This beautiful, non-human creature was a vampire and I was going to be her next meal. Fear was coursing all through me I was going to die. She started moving closer, then in a blink of an eye she was standing right in front of my face. She smiled and looked at my neck. Any second now I was going to be killed by this creature, she tiled her head back getting ready to bite. In a split second, her teeth dug into my jugular, I screamed in pain trying to push her way but she was to strong. Everything started to dim I could feel myself dying. When she finally let go with a hiss I slumped to the ground. I started slipping into darkness, when sounds of people fighting, hissing, growling, things breaking and screams of pain rang through my ears. Everything went silent then, with a whoosh of air, I felt someone lifting my head off the ground stroking my hair, I heard a small soft whisper "I'm so sorry" as I slipped into the darkness.

I shot up, chocking, panting and drenched with sweat, when my alarm clock went off scarring me half to death. Once my heart restarted, I quickly turned it off. My breathing finally went back to normal so I got up and headed to the bathroom with my towel and went to shower. The water was hot, maybe a little to hot. My skin was starting to turn head but it felt nice. I was still trying to shake off that dream but, I couldn't. It was so realistic, the voices, the smile and her teeth digging into my skin, I shivered at the thought. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel, I wrapped it around myself before and headed for my room. I found a black shirt, a pair of grey skinny jeans and put on my black Doc martens, grabbed my school bag and slowly walked downstairs.

"Good morning everyone" I said to my family sitting at our table, as I went to grab a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sweetheart." my mom said cheerfully.

"Good morning son." my father said before raking a drink of his coffee.

"Guess what I heard from Diana yesterday" my mom said while tapping my dad on the shoulder.

"What?" He said putting down his coffee cup.

"Well, apparently, a new family is moving into the old Franklin house, they were moving trucks there last night." said my mom almost jump out of her skin with excitement. This caught my dad's interest and also my sister April's, but I didn't see what the big deal is, families move here all the time. Why were they so special?

I got up from the table, put my cup in the sink and started walking towards the door when I my mom spoke up.

"Sweetheart, can you drive April to school this morning please?, I'm running later for work." She said. I knew this wasn't up for discussion. I had to drive her, so I said yes and told April we are leaving now. With w wine she got up from the table and we both headed out the door to my truck. I unlocked the doors and we both got in.

"If you touch the radio, I'm pulling over and you can walk." I said while starting the car. It was a quite car ride, April piped up while we passed the Franklin house, asking what I think the new family would be like. When I didn't answer, everything went quite again. By that time we were at school. I parked my truck near my friends cutting off the engine. April got out and ran to her friends, while mine came up to me.

"Hey dude, I see you got stuck with April thins morning" Said Liam with a laugh. Liam has been my best friend from the time we were seven. Liam is your typical high school athlete. Super popular, with good looks and has a new girl every week.

"Yes, but she was quite for once." I said rolling my eyes, while we all started walking to the school.

"Did you hear about the new people that are moving into town?" asked Liam.

"Yeah, my mom told us everything this morning, she said your mom told her." I said while walking to my classroom. In class they started talking about all the hot girls that went to this school and talking about which ones I should go out with. I declined and told them none of the girls that go here spark my interest.

It was finally lunch, we all sat at our table, when everyone started talking about the new family. They went on and one about how they hope they have a hot daughter our age and hoped she would go to this school I stopped following the conversation when the bell rang for class. I walked in silence while everyone talked.

"You know, we need to find you a girlfriend." Liam said while pointing to the girls that walked with us.

"No thanks" I said. "I don't need a girlfriend, and I don't want one." I said a little loud, hoping that they all would hear me.

"Oh well, more for me!" Liam laughed.

Class went on forever but, it was finally last period. I couldn't wait to go home sitting and waiting on my roof, for the sun to go down and the stars to come out. I love looking up the stars, every night I sit on the roof and watch the sky. Getting lost in my train of thought, the bell rang, I picked up my stuff and headed out the door, outside all my friends were waiting beside their cars. I saw April and yelled at her to get in the truck, she gave me a death glare and turned to face her friends to say goodbye. She finally hopped in the truck looking mad. I started the truck and pulled out of the parking spot heading for home.

"You know, I was having a very important conversation with my friends before you interrupted." she said snapping at me. Ignored her as she went one and one about pointless things. Getting lost in my train of thought again, I snapped out of it by hearing my sister scream and yell "watch out!". I saw a black car and stomped on the breaks, I watched the black car pull into a drive way. The Franklin house drive way. I almost hit the new family. April and I just starred as four people got out of the car. There was a man, he wore a black coat and had brown hair, turning to face a woman in a black dress, with long red hair. They walked up to the house and turned back around yelling something. There was a boy, he was short, with brown hair, he looked around April's age, hw was facing a different way. I turned my head to see what he was looking at. There was a girl, in a black dress with red hair, that went past her shoulders looking at my truck, she was tall, taller then what must be her brother. Feeling embarrassed, I sped away.

"I cant believe you almost killed us and the new family! What is wrong with you!?" April screeched.

"Holy! I'm sorry, stop screaming!" I yelled back her. We got home and got out of the car. I went straight up stairs, dropped my bag on my computer chair. I walked over to my bed and laid down with my hands behind my head starring at the ceiling, my mind started to drift, I started thinking about her, the girl with the red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

As I drove by the new families house on the way to school, I couldn't help but realize how beautiful that house was. It was huge had dark brown siding and a black roof, large windows that cover the front of the house with closed dark currants. A door that has coloured glass around it with huge doorknockers and rock steps and with a gate that stretched all around the property. This house has some serious cash put into it, this family must be rich to afforded that house.

School was boring as usual, everyone was still talking about them because my sister told them about the almost accident I caused. They all laughed and said "as if you actually did". I didn't bother staying after school to talk to the guys. I just wanted to get home I drove slowly around the Franklin house, but what I didn't expect to see was my parents car parked in the drive way. I raced right home after that, I had to call Liam and tell him what I just saw.

"Dude, My parents are at the Franklin house." I said as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Seriously? That's crazy, are they talking to tem?" he said sounding a little excited and curios.

"yeah, I think so. I just drove by and I looked in the drive way, and I saw their car." I said.

"That's crazy, but have to go my parents are home, Ill see you at school tomorrow."

We said our goodbyes and hung up, maybe twenty minutes later my parents finally came home. As they walked in the door they were smiling and laughing, not realizing I was sitting in the chair until I spoke up.

"Hey guys." I said starling them.

"Hey honey, I didn't see you there." My mom said.

"Where were you guys?" I asked already know the answer.

"Oh, we were at the Blake's place." she said with a smile.

"The Blake's place?" I said confused a little bit, but realizing that must be there last name.

"Yes, they're the family that just moved here." she said with a smile. "Their names are James and Angela Blake. They have two children a daughter that's your age named Veronica and a son around April's age named Jacob. They are wonderful people, a little strange but very nice." she said jus as April walked in the room.

"What do you mean strange? I said curiously.

"They are just different. They wear a lot of black and are pale, like almost see through but, they're beautiful like Angela, she has beautiful long dark red hair and these dark brown eyes and James has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. They come from very rich families, and they have this weird accent" she said.

"What about their children, what do they look like?' I asked trying to get more information.

"We didn't see them, we only talked to James and Angela." she said a little disappointed. After we stopped talking about the Blake's, April went up stairs to call all her friends and tell them what my mom said.

"Go wash up for dinner and tell your sister to get off the phone and to come downstairs." my mom asked. I told her I wasn't hungry and went up stairs, all I wanted to do was sit on the roof and look at the stars, but I had to wait for the sun to go down. It was about two hours away from the sun setting so I decided to get some homework done while I waited. Slowly the sun went down. The sky was getting darker so I climbed out my window and pulled myself up so that I was sitting on the roof. Stars were starting to shine a little brighter now, in the darkened sky. About an hour after sunset, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something moving, I sat up a little and noticed it was a girl. A girl with red hair. She was walking down the street with her head pointing to the sky, looking up at the stars. It was hard to see her but all I could see what red hair, I knew it had to be one of the Blake's children. I started to feel drawn to her, I knew I just had to meet her. So I slowly and careful got off the roof and back into my window, it was cold outside so I grabbed my sweater and ran as fast as I could downstairs and out the door. I slowed myself down so that it wouldn't seem like I was planning this, so when I got to the end of my drive way, she was there so I looked up at the stars.

"Hello." I said shyly with a little smile.

"Hi." she replied, looking down at her feet.

"My names Elijah Dalton, I don't think we've met." I said while out stretching my hand, she looked at it and paused, not sure if she should take it.

"My names Veronica Blake, I just moved here but, please call me Erica." She said with a smile, reaching for my hand.

When she grabbed my hand, it made me shiver. It was freezing. I looked down at her hand and she was pale almost see through, just like my mom said. When she let go of my hand, I looked up. She was almost my height, maybe a few inches shorter. She had dark red hair, that reached pasted her shoulders. Blue eyes, but not normal blue, they were a pale blue. Her lips were the colour of a strawberry, but a little lighter and formed the most perfect smile. This girl was beautiful.

"Nice night isn't?" I asked her

"Yes, now that the stars are out." she said looking up at as she spoke. "I love looking at the stars, they're beautiful." a smile spread across her face.

"Did you maybe want to hangout sometime?" I asked her blushing.

"Yes, I would love that." she said smiling with a little laugh.

"How do you like living here?" I said he curiously.

"I've livid in a lot of places but, I like it here, its peaceful." she said with a sigh.

"Really? Where have you lived?" I asked her.

"We've lived in to many places to count, we moved every year." she said sounding a little sad.

"So how old are you?" I asked a little curious, hoping she was my age.

"I'm seventeen, how old are you?" she asked a little uncomfortable at the question.

"I'm also seventeen" I said with a smile.

Just then a car came speeding around the corner, I looked at Erica, she had a frightened look on her face, the car stopped right beside us. As the window rolled down, Erica gasped. There was a man sitting in the front seat, glaring at us. Then he spoke.

Veronica, you are supposed to be home. Get in this car right now." he said almost yelling. Who was this guy? I looked at Erica and she had her head down not bothering to look up.

"Yes, father." she said in a quite voice I could hardly hear. I looked up at the man in the car, this is Erica's father. I saw his eyes, they were pale blue just like hers. She started walking towards the door on the other side when she looked up a little and gave me a half smile. He father saw this a gave me a disgusted look. After she got in the car, her dad sped off down the street. I stood there for a little while thinking about tonight, when I started to shiver, I went back into my house. I managed to avoid my sister, and snuck back into my room. When I got in the house it was only nine-thirty. I wasn't ready for bed yet, so I took a shower and did the rest of my homework. I finally decided to got to sleep, but I wasn't tired. I couldn't stop thinking about Erica, her face, her smile and those beautiful eyes. She was like a dream, I couldn't wait to see her again. I finally started to drift to sleep, thinking about the beautiful girl with red hair.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to a starling fright, as my alarm clock went off. Groaning, I turned it off and slowly made my way to the bathroom to shower and gets ready for school. While showering, I started to think about last night with Erica, and if I should tell people about meeting her. I decided not too. I wanted to keep that to myself. I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to my room. I searched through my dresser and picked out something to wear, my usual t-shirt and skinny jeans. Once I was ready, I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to join my family.

"So Elijah, why did you run out of the house so fast last night?" she asked hoping to get something to tell her friends.

"To get a better look at the stars." I said with a smile. Knowing there was nothing she could report back to her friends, she let it drop.

After saying goodbye I ran out to my truck and left for school. Hoping Erica would show up. When I got to school all my friends were waiting for me.

"Hey dude, guess what!" Liam said almost jumping up and down, really excited.

"What?" I asked getting out of my truck.

"The guys and I were driving around town about eleven last night and we saw her!" he said nearly screaming.

"Who did you see?" I asked.

"The Blake's daughter, they were in town, all four of them! Damn is she ever hot!" he said making me mad and confused. She wasn't hot. She was beautiful and what were they doing in town? Her father said she was supposed to be at home? I don't understand but, I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Her name is Veronica, we meet last night when she was walking by my house, we talked for a bit." I said trying to make them jealous.

"Oh" was all he said, we walked to class in silence. It was nice. I was hoping she would show up to school, but I never saw her. I was a little disappointed, I really wanted to see her again. School was long and boring, I just wanted to go home and wait for her to show up, when the bell finally rang to leave school, I called for April and drove home. As we passed the Erica's house I couldn't help but look. There was a black car in the drive way with a man getting into it. I couldn't tell if it was Erica's father from where we were.

"So, I heard you talk to the Blake's daughter last night, why did you tell me?" shes asked pouting a bit.

"Its none of you business." I said looking at her.

"So everyone at school can know, before your own sister. that's not fair." she said crossing her arms.

We got to the house around four. My parents came home an house later, and started making dinner. Once it was ready we all sat down with our food, and began eating. Everything was quite, it was a little awkward, before my sister spoke.

"So, Elijah, what's the Blake's daughter like?" she asked in front of my parents. Their heads shot in my direction while I dropped my fork that clattered to the floor. I was mad now.

"What are you talking about April?" my mom asked her.

"Elijah was hanging out with her last night." she said with a smile.

"Elijah is that true?" she asked turning her head to me.

"Yes, we talked for a bit." I told her truthfully.

"Oh, well what was she like?" she asked with a weird look on her face.

"Why does everyone what to know what they're like? If you want to know so bad, go over there and asked them yourself." I said getting up from the table dropping my plate in the sink, while everyone starred at me. Without looking at them I stopped my way up stairs. I hate how everyone always talks about them. Like give it a rest already. They have been here for two weeks and everyone's still buzzing about them. I feel so bad the Blake's. I thought about how I snapped on my family tonight and I felt bad. Why do I always get mad when people talk about them, about Erica? It didn't make sense, at first I had no interest at all about them, not I find myself wanting to see Erica again. I nearly jumped out my of skin when I heard a knock at my door, making sure my heart still worked. I got off my bed and walked to my door. Thinking it was my sister it turned out to be my mom.

"Can I come in?" she asked, hoping for a yes.

"Sure." I said turning away from her and heading over to my computer chair to sit on. While she sat on the edge of my bed, waiting for me to say something. When I didn't say anything she spoke.

"So what was that down there?" she asked turning her head a little towards the dinning room.

"I don't know but, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have flipped out like that on you guys. April made me mad. I said starting to get angry.

"Don't apologize, April was out of line, she shouldn't have said anything like that." she said.

My mom and I talked a little bit after that. I told her I was going to sit on the roof for a little bit since the sun was almost completely out of the sky, I decided now would be a good time, to wait for Erica. I sat on the roof for an hour and a half, but she never showed up, that made me sad. What if she didn't want to see me anymore? With a sigh I got off the roof and back into my window.

"I'm sorry." a little voice said behind me. It was April.

"Sure you are." I said walking away from her and to my desk, looking for my Ipod.

"I really am sorry, you were right, all I was going to do is tell my friends." she said looking down at her feet. "I promise I wont say anything to anyone." she said.

When I didn't answer she left my room with a sigh. As I walked past my window out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone standing near the end of our drive way, but when I looked back, no one was there. With a sigh I closed my curtains. I was about to hope into bed, when my dad stepped in my room.

"Hey kid, how are you doing?" he asked sitting beside me on my bed.

"I'm alright, I'm sorry about dinner." I said.

"Don't be sorry, we all have our moments." he said with a reassuring smile.

"I feel bad though, I don't even know why I flipped out like I did, just when people talk about them, about Erica" I couldn't even finish that sentence, just them my dad put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me for an awkward hug.

"Don't worry about it, I admit we have talked about them a lot, and it isn't right." he said looking towards my door.

"Its late, get some sleep, ill see you in the morning." he said as he got up and walked to my door.

I curled up in bed, realizing that I was really tired. Since it was the weekend, I thought about what I should do, maybe go hangout with guys, do a little hiking. I tired thinking of other things I could do but, my brain was exhausted, with that I turn over and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning my dad woke up me asking to hangout, it was weird but I agreed. My dad and I don't really have that father and son best buddies relationship. After I got older, I wasn't into hanging out with my dad but, it was nice to actually go out and spend the day with him.

"What exactly are we doing today?" I asked getting into his car.

"Well, we could go eat something, shop a little and I have to pick up a few things for your mom." he said pulling out of the drive way.

I didn't realize that he took the way going past the Blake's house until I saw the gate, it was open and a car started in the drive way. I couldn't help but stare, thinking I might see Erica, but all I saw was what I think are her mother and father getting into the car. My father noticed me starring and started talking.

"James and Angela go out of town a lot, its because of their job. Some sort of family business." my father said giving me a half smile. I just nodded at that, not really knowing what to say.

"So what is there daughter like?" he asked, with a hopeful look that I wouldn't freak out.

"We only talked for a little bit so I don't really know but, she's different not like the girls that live in this town and I like that." I said not wanting to tell him about what happened with her father.

"Sounds like you have a little crush." he said with a little laugh and a wink, he started laughing more because I blushed at that.

"No I don't, I hardly know her." I said as the blush started to go away.

"Alright son." he said as we pulled up to Kelsey's my favourite restaurant. We went inside and got a table, looking at the menus I couldn't decide what to order so settled for the four cheese spinach dip with deep-fried pita chips. My dad order a bacon cheese burger.

We waited for our food and talked about school, my friends, my truck and joked around. We never returned top the Erica subject and I was fine with that. Our food came and we continued to talk about random things as we ate. We both finished and left. It was time to shop, we bought food, stuff we need for the house and bought a couple things for my truck then headed home. We passed Erica's house, the gate was closed and the car was gone. I thought about the night we met, I really hoped I would see her tonight. Her house was at least five minutes away from mine. It was down the street and around the corner.

When we got home, I got out and grabbed the groceries form the back seat and brought them into the kitchen, where my mom and April were cooking dinner. It was an odd sight, April never helped make dinner, she was always on the phone with her friends.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" my mom asked with a smile as my dad walked in with the rest of the bags.

"It was fun." I replied with a smile.

"I'm glad, now dinner is ready so go wash up." she said taking the chicken out of the oven.

I ran up stairs, threw my sweater on my bed and headed for the bathroom to wash my hands. I ran downstairs to the dinning room, where my family was already seated. We ate and talked about our days and other things. We finished eating and my dad and I cleared the table. Once I was done I headed up stairs to my room. I changed out of my jeans and put sweat pants on. Feeling more comfortable I logged on to my computer, checked Facebook and listened to some music. When I got up from my chair I noticed it was getting dark outside. I went to my window and looked up, the moon was starting to show up in the sky, I smiled and looked down. I saw someone standing at the end of the drive way. I knew it was Erica. I smiled, grabbed my sweater off my bed and ran out of my room almost running into my sister. I apologized and almost tripping as I ran down the stairs and out the front door and down the drive way.

"Hey." I said smiling, trying to catch my breath.

"Hello." she said with a laugh as a smile stretched across her face.

"I was hoping to see you." I said trying not to blush.

"You were?" she asked a little confused.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize, if I got you in trouble." I said looking down at my feet.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. My father shouldn't have acted like that, it was very impolite of him." she said a little angry.

"Don't worry about it." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She tensed and looked at my hand with shock, then lifted her head up to look at my face. She gave a small smile and relaxed a little bit.

"I'm glad my parents are out of town, I really wanted to see you again." she said still looking up at my face.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes, I like talking to you." she said with an embarrassed smile.

"I like talking to you too." I said smiling at this beautiful girl. Maybe my dad was right, maybe I do have a crush on her, all I know is I never want to be away from this girl.

"Would you want to hangout tomorrow? Maybe we could go out and do something?" she asked, waiting for my answer.

"Of course, I would. Just name the time and place." I said with a smile, excited that I would be with her tomorrow.

"We can meet here, after sunset, if that's alright with you?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan.' I said as I watched her moved sideways to look at something behind me.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing to my house. I followed to where she was pointing to when I saw a small figure, standing at my window looking at us.

"That's my sister." I said with a groan. "I'm never going to hear the end of this." I said with a laugh turning back to Erica.

"Don't worry, I have a little brother, I know what its like." she said laughing.

"What's his name?" I asked, couldn't remember what my mom said it was.

"His name is Jacob." she said

"My sisters name is April. She's fifteen" I said pointing to the house.

"So is my brother." she said with laugh and an odd look.

"Speaking of my brother, I really should be getting home." she said looking sad "I really don't want to go though" now looking down at her feet.

"You'll see me tomorrow, after sunset." I told her as I put both my hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me still sad but, with a slight smile.

"Yes, and not a minute later, right?" she said now with a bigger smile.

"Right, so go ahead, go see your brother." letting go of her shoulders, we both smiled at each other. I stayed at the end of the drive way and watched her walk down the street to her house. Once she was out of slight I sighed and walked about to my house.

I knew I was going to get questioned by April as so as I walked in the door. I wasn't looking forward to that. I opened the door quietly, and stepped inside, it was dark but, I didn't see her anywhere. Hopeful I closed the door and slowly walked up stairs. I got to the top of the stairs and saw Aprils door closed she must be sleeping I thought slightly happy. Still I opened my door quietly, walked inside, when out of no where, someone crashed into me sending us both falling to the floor with a bang. I looked up and April was sitting on top of me with her eyes wide open.

"Was that her!?" She said almost screaming with excitement.

"Get off of me. Thanks now I'm going to have a bruise." I said pushing her off me and I sat up groaning in pain.

"Oh well. Was that her though?!" she asked again but this time more quietly.

"Yes." I said getting up off the floor. She was staring wide eyed at me, not knowing what to think. As she was about to speak, I told her to get out. She protested but, left.

I started getting ready for bed after she left. I changed into pj pants and climbed into bed. I couldn't help but get excited for hanging out with Erica tomorrow, I hoped time would go by fast. Tired but happy, I closed my eyes and that as it. I let sleep consume me.


	5. Chapter 5

I hardly slept last night I was too excited. Today, I get to hangout with Erica but not until later tonight. Waiting a whole day to sucks. I kept staring at the clock and it was making time go slower. So I decided to go for a drive but, I had to find my keys. It took twenty minutes to find them. When I finally did, I got in my truck and left. As I passed by Erica's house I couldn't help but smile. In a couple of hours, ill be sitting next to her.

While driving around I looked for places we could go but, I didn't know if she would want to be around the towns people or not, so I decided I would ask her when I saw her. I was thinking so much about tonight, I didn't realize my phone was ringing. The caller id said it was Liam so I parked and picked up the phone.

"Hey Liam, what's up?" I said.

"Nothing much, just with the boys. Come hangout with us tonight." he said expecting me to say yes.

"Sorry dude, I can't. I already have plans." I told him.

"What? With who?" he asked sounding a little mad.

"A girl." I said not wanting to tell him that the girl I was hanging out with was Erica.

"Who is it? Does she go to our school? Do I know her?"

"No, but I have to go. I'm driving right now." I said trying to avoid the questions.

"Sure, I'll see you at school." he said just before her hung up.

I let out a sigh of relief. That went better than I thought it would, even though tomorrow at school I was going to get questioned like there is no tomorrow but, I'm fine with that as along as I get to hangout with Erica.

When I looked at the clock it wasn't even two-thirty yet so I started to head home. When I got there I saw parents car, they were home. As I entered the house, I saw my dad in the living room watching TV. I sat down in the chair next to the couch my dad was sitting on. Turning his head away form the TV to look at me opening his mouth.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked.

"Actually yes, I have plans with a friend." I said looking back at the TV.

"Oh, what are you and the guys doing?" he asked.

"I'm not hanging out with the guys tonight, I have plans with someone else." I said looking down at the coffee table in front of me.

"Then who?" he asked confused.

"Erica Blake." I said quietly looking up to see his expression.

"Like a date or just as friends?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just as friends." I said looking down again.

"What time are you going out?" he asked.

"After dinner." I said turning back to the TV, hoping he would drop the conversation.

Gladly he did, we both turned our attention back to the TV when my mom came in the room, she asked us what we wanted for dinner, we both said pizza. After that she left to go pick up April from where ever she was and go get pizza. Dad and I just stayed home watching The Strangers. We didn't say anything to each other the whole time so it was quiet, until April entered the house with one of her friends laughing and talking loud enough I couldn't hear the movie. My called us into the kitchen to get food, we got up at the same time and headed for the kitchen where everyone was.

"Hey mom, I hope you don't mind but I'm going out in a few hours, so I might be home late tonight." I said getting everyone's attention.

"Where are you going? And with who?" she asked turning to get plates out of the cupboard behind her.

"I'm not sure, it's up to her." I said grabbing the plate from her.

"Her?" she said with a confused look, as I turned to go out piece of pizza I saw April and her friend staring at me with blank looks on their faces.

"Yeah, I'm hanging out with Erica tonight." I said trying to be quiet so April and her friend wouldn't hear me.

"The Blake's daughter?" she said shocked.

"Yes." I said looking at everyone. They had their mouths slightly open in shock.

"Well, be careful and have fun I guess." she said walking out of the kitchen to my dad.

"You're hanging out with her tonight?" April asked.

"Yes." I said walking out of the kitchen and up to my room.

I didn't feel like being around them, mostly because April was going to ask a lot of questions. I walked over to my desk and placed my plate down opening my laptop. I checked my Facebook and email while taking a bite of pizza when my door came swinging open scaring the life out of me. April stood there with wide eyes.

"Are you dating her?" she asked running up to me.

"No, we are just friends." I said

"Do you want to date her?" she asked.

"No. I don't know, get out of my room." I said standing up trying to push her out the door while she fought and asked questioned.

The sun was finally starting to set, just vanishing behind the trees. I started to get really excited. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair, I changed into my sweat pants and grabbed a sweater. I headed down stairs to wait. Regretting it as soon as I walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch was April and her friend, they both looked me up and down I sighed and looked out the window, the sun was pretty much down and looking at the end of the drive way someone was just coming into view. I smiled and headed for the door saying I was leaving grabbing my keys and walking out the door. Erica met me half way.

"Hello there." I said smiling at her.

"Hey." she said, turning her head a little. "Your sister is staring at us." she said with a laugh.

"Of course she is. Well come on we'll get out of here." I said motioning her to my truck.

We started walking to my truck as I unlocked the doors we both climbed in. I started the engine and drove out the drive way, not before looking back at my house seeing my parents, April and her friend looking out the window.

"So, what do you want to do? Do you want to go to the movies or something?" I asked glancing over at her.

"Do you think we could stay out of the public eye?" she asked looking at me.

"Sure, I know exactly where to go." I said with a smile.

I drove us a little bit out-of-town, to this parking lot that looked over almost all the town. It was one of my favourite places to go when I wanted to be alone. It was perfect. I parked in a spot and turned so I could talk to Erica.

"So tell me things about you" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm a shy and very quiet person normally but, I'm also very enteric, its like I'm two different people at times. I'm a calm person but, my temper does get the best of me." she said looking down at her hands that rested in her lap. "Interesting, tell me about what you like to do." I said

"I love to draw and paint. I like to read, I almost always have a book in my hands. Music is also very important to me. I play the piano, guitar and drums and I hunt." she said almost trying not to laugh. "Now tell me about you." she said looking very interested

"I'm shy when I meet new people but, after I'm comfortable with that person I'm easy-going and chatty." I told her.

"I can tell." she said with a laugh. "Now tell me what you like to do." she said.

"I love looking at the stars and I sort of draw too but, I'm not that good. I love music, I hardly take my headphones out of my ears and I love writing short stories." I said with a smile.

It started getting cold in the truck, so I started the truck and looked at see what time it was. It was eleven-thirty. Erica and I have been talking for two and a half hours. She glanced at the clock and spoke up.

"Do you need to be home?" she asked

"No, not yet but, we should start heading into town now, it's a twenty-five minute drive back." I said putting the truck into drive we left the parking lot and headed for town.

"So, tell me about your sister." Erica asked me out of the blue.

"Alright. April, is very smart but she tries so hard to fit in she doesn't show it. She's very chatty and hardy ever shuts up. She's funny sometimes and loud. She also can't keep a secret." I said looking at Erica.

"She sounds like my brother." she said with a laugh. We were in town now, I was starting to get sad because I had to drive her home and I didn't want to. I wanted to spend the rest of the night with her but, I couldn't. she had to go home to her brother and I had to go home to my parents.

"So, do you want us hanging out and being friends kept a secret?" I asked.

"Sadly yes, my father would be freak if he knew I was hanging out with you." she said frowning. We were now almost at her street.

"That's alright. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I asked but before she could answer something caught her attention, there was a little boy walking down the street. I pulled over and Erica rolled down her window.

"Jacob?" said Erica shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jacob, what are you doing? I told you to stay home and that I would be back later." Erica asked surprised and confused.

"I could ask you the same thing. He's going to be so mad. You know what father said yet, you break all the rules for that." he said giving me the same disgusted look just like his father did.

"What he doesn't know wont kill him." she said as the sound of her voice started to change as she spoke. "And you aren't going to tell him, right Jacob?" she said through her teeth.

"No, I'm going to tell him. You're risking everything right now." Jacob said also through his teeth.

"I am not risking anything." she said in a voice I've never heard before, it actually scared me and I wasn't the only one. Jacob stared at his sister with wide eyes and a frightened look.

"And father will know nothing, do you hear me?" she said once again in a voice and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Jacobs face started to relax but he was still scared. Just then Erica turned a little to face me.

"Do mind if I walk home with my brother?" she asked as her voice went back to normal. I noticed her eyes were a little darker and sort of wild-looking, also her face was paler then it was five minutes ago.

"Go right ahead, maybe ill see you tomorrow?" I said.

"Hopefully." she said with a smile that looked a little off.

She got out of my truck and closed the door, she waved goodbye and left. I sat there for a minute not knowing what the just happened. I looked in the rear-view mirror, they were maybe three feet away from my truck, when I started to drive. I looked back once again and the street was empty.

I stopped the truck and looked back. Not a single person anywhere. Where did they go? They couldn't be at their house already, it was a ten minute walk. I scanned the street over and over, still not a single person in sight. I turned back around and started to drive. Very confused I pulled to the drive way and saw someone sitting on the porch. Getting out of the truck the figure became clear, it was my dad.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I said walking up the house.

"Just getting some air and your mother wanted me to wait for you." he said with a laugh.

"Of course she did. So am I in trouble? I didn't mean to stay out so late." I said looking down at me feet.

"Not at all." he said with a smile. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. He seemed a little curious at my tone but, I wasn't going to tell him about what happened tonight.

I went into the house after that, waiting to be ambushed by April and my mom but, no one was down stairs. So I went up stairs quietly. I made it into my room and closed my door. Really tired, I changed my clothes then set my alarm for school tomorrow. I laid down and thought about what happened tonight. The change in Erica's voice, her bother's frightened expression, her dark eyes, her face looking paler then normal and her smile. It wasn't the normal beautiful Erica smile. No, this one was different, it scared me. It was so hard to explain. The only think I could think of was the dream I had, the smile that girl had on her face before she bit me. Thinking about that dream still made me shiver.

I stopped thinking about everything that happened today and tried to fall asleep, it took awhile, I most laid there looking up at the ceiling and wondered what the guys were going to say to me tomorrow and what April was going to say. It was then when I started to fall asleep. I let the darkness pull me in and started to dream.

I was standing in what looked like a garden that I've never seen before. I looked al around but no one was with me. I heard a faint rustle of leaves and turned around. There was Erica with a sad look on her face. I moved closer to her but she backed up. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer me, she just stood there watch me.

"Erica, what's wrong? I asked when she finally answered me.

"We can't be together, I can see that now. It isn't right me being what I am and you being what you are." she said looking down as if she was hiding the tears that escaped that ran down her cheeks. I stepped closer to her but this time she didn't move away from me.

"What do you mean? what I am and what you are?" I asked her confused

"I'm not like you Elijah." she said tears still running down her cheeks.

"What does that mean?" I asked putting my fingers under her chin so she would look at me she had her eyes closed. I told her to open them and look at me but she didn't.

"I will show you what I mean." she as she opened her eyes, I dropped my hand from her chin and stared. A pair of red eyes stared back at me. I couldn't move or look away, I could feel the fear running through my body, but instead I reached for her.

This seemed to scare her, she gave me a small hiss and was gone. I looked around but she was nowhere to be seen. I was scared now, I could feel that she was still here watching my every move but, hidden.

"Erica come out." I said turning around to look behind me. I felt a light breeze and she was standing in front of my face, eyes back to her pale blue color greeted me.

"You know what I am yet, you don't run away? Why is that?" she asked me.

"Because I'm in love with you." I said.

I was woke to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I sat up and turned it off but I just sat there. I didn't know what to think about the dream. It was all so real but yet it couldn't be. Erica wasn't a vampire and I wasn't in love with her. Was I? I sat on my bed for a while but got up to go shower. I relaxed a little and got out. I went back to my room and changed, made sure I had everything and grabbed my keys.

As I walked into the kitchen I got a bowl of the cupboard and made myself come cereal. Everyone was in the kitchen but no one said anything.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning honey" said my mom with a smile.

"Morning son." my dad said after my mom

It went silent again. So I said goodbye to everyone and left for school. I was just about to pull out the drive way when I saw April run out of the house waving her arms for me to stop.

"Mom says you have to drive us to school." she said as her friend ran out of the front door.

They both got in the truck and we left, April and her friends talked and talk but, I wasn't following the conversation, I looked at Erica's house as we passed by and smiled to myself. But, April saw and started to ask questions. I told her it was non of her business and to drop it. She did and went back to talking about some guy with her friend, Leah, that was her name. I pulled into the parking lot at school where all the guys were and turned the engine off.

"Hey dude, what did you do last night?" Liam asked as I got out of my truck.

"I went out with a friend." I said.

"Who was it?" he asked

"You don't know her." I said walking towards school.

"Her? Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked with a shocked expression.

"No, we are only friends." I said turning towards him.

We walked into class and St down. I could hardly concentrate, I was to busy thinking about Erica and want Liam asked. I thought about the first time I saw her, at her house when I almost hit her father's car and when I first talked to her. It was like I was being drawn to her, I had to talk to her meet her and see her. that's when it hit me, maybe I am in love with her. At that moment I hit my desk with my hand with a bang and it got everyone's attention. They all looked at me with weird expressions then turned back around.

I am in love with Erica and I had to tell her.


	7. Chapter 7

I had one more class to go to, I couldn't take the waiting anymore. I was about to walk out of class and go home early but, I couldn't. I had to drive April home from school and she would be mad if I left her stranded at school but, the bell finally rang for last period. Everyone was still asking me why I slammed my hand down on my desk this morning. I laughed and said it was nothing but, it wasn't nothing. I was in love with Erica and wasn't going to tell them that.

My concentration was gone, I got yelled at a lot because I wasn't paying attention but, I couldn't help it. Liam and a few others gave me strange looks an asked what was wrong with me. I had twenty minutes left of class but I couldn't stay there any longer. I stood up, grabbed my thing sand walked out. I nearly ran to my truck scared my teacher was going to come after me but that didn't happen.

I sat there waiting for April to get out of class so we could leave. She ignored my calls to her so I started to leave the parking lot. She saw what I was doing and yelled "stop! Stop!". she ran to the truck got in and started yelling.

"What is wrong with you!" she screamed "How could you embarrass me like that!" she continued "If my friends make fun of me for that I'm going to be your worst nightmare and I'm telling mom and dad." she said smiling at the last part.

"Go ahead and tell them, ill just say you were ignoring me." I said not looking at her.

"What is wrong with you today? Everyone's been talking about what you did this morning in first period." she said

"Nothing is wrong with me." I said giving her a dirty look.

We didn't talk the whole way home and it was nice. I was hoping I'd see Erica tonight, I had to tell her. I was in love with her and I didn't care if she loved me, I just had too. April and I finally got home, she was still mad and I was nervous. I've never told someone I loved them before but, I've also never had girlfriend. Erica wasn't my girlfriend though. At least I think she isn't.

I walked into the house and went up stairs. I could hear April telling my mom what happened today about me almost leaving her at school. I got in my room and went to my laptop. I put some music on and laid down waiting. Waiting for sunset which was a little off because I've never hung out with her during the day. It was strange and it made me think of the dream I had last night. I was called down for dinner so I washed my hands and went down stairs.

"So, what happened at school today?" I mom asked as April smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, your teacher called and said you walked out of class." she said a little angry.

"I don't know, I just couldn't be in there and it was twenty minutes until the bell. I don't see what's so bad about that." I said looking at my food.

"Mom, he almost left me at school. He drove away. You said you would talk to him." April said.

"I called her over and over but she ignored me, so I started to leave." I said mad now. So I got up and took my food with me and went back to my room. I wasn't in the mood to get yelled at. I was nervous and scared for telling Erica that I love her but, I was going to do it. I paced around my room waiting for sunset, there was like an hour and a half until I would hopefully see her. I thought about going to her house but that wouldn't be a good idea would it?

I couldn't wait any longer so I would go to Erica's house to talk to her. I ran downstairs not stopping to tell my parents where I was going, I just ran. I didn't bother driving my truck, I would just run to her house. I could hardly breathe so I stopped running and walked. I got to the end of the street and turned left. I could see the top of Erica's house. I got to the gate, I didn't know if it was locked so I tried and it wasn't. I slipped in hoping no one would see. I slowly walked up the drive way looking at everything around me. The house was bigger then I thought.

The grass had flowers all over it. On the left side of the house you could see the back yard that went one for everything with a pond and the most incredible garden. There was a garage in the back that was huge. I couldn't help but stare at how perfect this house was. When I saw something like red hair walking around the garden, with that I ran. I knew it was Erica. I took off into the back and stared at everything I passed, the flowers, the pond with a little water fall and the trees that grew so high you couldn't see the tops.

When I got to that place I saw Erica's red hair, I looked around but no one was there. A little disappointed, I started searching around hoping I'd find her. I looked around and around but nothing. My back was facing the house when I heard the sound of leaves rustling. I turned around and there she was. She was standing in the shadows looking at me with shock. I took a few step forward but she stepped back. This was starting to seem like the dream I had.

"Erica are you alright? Please talk to me." I said putting my head down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I wanted to see you, I had to tell you something." I said taking a few steps forward. She didn't move but looked uncomfortable. She didn't answer me so I kept talking to her.

"Erica what are we? Are we just friends or dating?" I asked her.

"I don't think we should be either, it's not a good idea Elijah." she said looking like she was about to cry.

"Os this about last night? I asked her.

"Sort of, my brother was right. I'm risking everything. We can't be friends." she said trying to hide the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Erica what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"It isn't right for us to be friends or anything more, being what I am and what you are. I realize that now." she said still crying and making no sense. This was starting to seem exactly what happened in my dream.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little hesitant.

"I'm not allowed to say." she said now looking at me.

"I don't care. What do you mean by "what I am and what you are" don't hide things from me." I said getting angry.

Erica looked up at me but something was different, her face was dark but, not because of the shadows, her eyes started to changed they kept getting dark until they changed into a whole different color. Red. I was in shock, knew this was coming though. It was true Erica is a vampire and I was in love with her.

"I'm surprised you haven't run away from me yet." she said with a voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up like the night I met her bother.

"I'm not going to run away from you." I said stepping closer.

"How come? You know what I am." she said as her face and eyes went back to normal.

I kept walking towards her until I was standing close enough that I could touch her. She looked up at my face unsure about what to do, I slowly put my hands out and grabbed her arms, as soon as my fingers touched her. She was gone. I looked around and around but stopped and waited for her to come out. When she finally did she spoke up.

"Why did you do that?" she asked me still shocked.

"Because I wanted to be close to you." I said walking over to her.

"I don't understand. Most people would run screaming away from me, if they saw what I am. What I really look like and yet, you are sill here wanting to be closer to me. Why is that?" she asked me.

"Because I'm in love with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Erica and I just looked at each other with shocked expressions on our faces. We didn't say anything to each other we just stared. As we stood there it started getting darker, I looked up and saw the sky starting to darken as the sun went down. I looked back at Erica and she hadn't moved an inch. So I spoke.

"Its alright if you don't feel that way, I just had to tell you that." I said looking down at my feet.

"That's what you came here to tell me?" she said slanting her head to the side.

"Yes." I said looking up.

"This isn't going to work. I'm a vampire and you're human." she said

"So what?" I said.

"So. You know nothing about me, about what I've done or what I'm really like." she said getting a little mad.

"So, tell me, now that I know the truth about you." I said realizing everything made sense now. The way she's always out at night, why she gets so uncomfortable at questions, when she said it was like she's two different people. It all made sense.

"The truth will scare you." she said in a low voice.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"I'm a hundred and fifty-three." she said as she watched my face.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"But, I think I'm in love with you too" she said looking down and whispering.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. She said she was in love with me. I wanted to put my arms around her and hold her tight but, I couldn't move. I was still in shock. I was in love with this girl and she was in love with me.

"So what does this mean? Are we together?" I asked blushing a bit.

"Yes." she said a little hesitant, I was about to answer when we were interrupted.

"What is going on? Why is he here?" Jacob said screeching at his sister pointing at me.

""He came to tell me something." she said in a calm voice.

"You know what, I'm telling father! You're ruining everything for us!" he continued getting louder.

I glanced over at Erica I could see her getting mad. I could see her face changing, the way it drained of all colour and humanity. Her eyes started to get darker and became as red as ruby. Jacob saw what was happening and get scared but stood his ground. A growl sounded from Erica and in a spilt second she was standing in front of her brother.

"You tell him anything and it will be the last thing you do." she said in her dark evil voice making me shake with fear.

Jacob didn't even answer back, he saw how serious she was and took off, he ran in his vampire speed and was back at the house. Erica started to go back to normal and calmed down, her face looked lighter but her eyes took awhile to change back to the pale blue.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." she said ashamed of herself.

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." I said as she walked up to me.

I smiled at her a looked up at the sky, it was dark and the stars were out shining. Erica followed to see what I was looking at and smiled at me with her beautiful prefect smile.

"I love the view from back here." She said as I turned to face her.

"Yes, it amazing." I said with a smile.

"You really should be getting home, its pretty late." she said quietly.

"Not yet, I want to stay with you for a while longer." I said.

"Can you go out in the sunlight?" I asked her.

"Not really, I can but, my skin starts to burn if I'm out there for a while. That why I come out at sunset." she said.

"Should people know, you're my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"If you want them to know." she said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to have to give my mom some kind of explanation, I didn't tell her where I was going I just ran out of the house. Which means I really should be going." I said putting my head down.

"You can go, its alright, I have to talk to my brother." she said still a little mad at him.

"Alright." I said.

"I'll walk to you to the gate." she said.

We got up and started walking towards the house, I could see a figure standing in the window. Jacob. I didn't want Erica to see, so I started talking to her about what happened today at school. She laughed at me and rolled her eyes with huge smile on her face. By then we were just passing the side of the house walking into the front yard. When we got to the gate, I was sad. I didn't want to leave her but I knew I had too. She said we could hang out tomorrow after sunset but I didn't say anything I just nodded and pulled her in for a hug. Not knowing what was happening at first she tensed up, then relaxed after she knew what was happening and wrapped her arms around me. We stayed like that for a while but, then let go.

"I will see you tomorrow at sunset and not a minute later." she said

"That's prefect." I said smiling at her.

"Good night Elijah." she said.

"Good night Erica." I said.

After that I slipped out of the gate and ran to my house. I didn't know what to expect when I would get home but, I had no idea what time it was. I could hardly breathe from all the running so I slowed down. I was a few house away from mine when I saw my drive way was lit up. This wasn't a good sigh at all. I was going to be in a lot of trouble. I got to the house and saw all the lights were on. I slowly climbed up the steps and went inside.

"Where have you been? Do you know how late it is! You are in a lot of trouble!" My mom screeched as I walked through the door.

"I went to Erica's, I had to tell her something." I said.

"Well I better be important because you are in so much trouble right now and you wont be going out to see Erica anymore do you hear me." she said still angry but not screeching anymore.

"It was important. Erica is my girlfriend mom." I said as my dad and sister walked in the room. It went silent. My family all stood there with unreadable expressions.

"Can I go to my room now, I'm really tired." I said looking at my mom. She nodded and I left.

I knew my family would have reacted to my relationship with Erica but, I didn't thin they would react like that. It was awkward but, I didn't care I was finally happy with the girl I love. Actually, with the vampire I love. Erica being a vampire didn't really matter to me, it was a little strange finding out that vampires actually exist and that there was a family of them here.

I started getting ready for bed, I had school tomorrow and I knew it was going to be different, April probably called her friends and told them but, it was fine. I was dating Erica and I didn't care who knew it. With that I changed and got ready for bed. I couldn't sleep though, all I wanted was to be with her. Tomorrow was going to suck having to wait until sunset to see her. I finally calm down and started to feel tired, I wished that Erica was here with me. I could feel myself falling asleep and I started thinking about Erica.


	9. Chapter 9

When I got up this morning I saw it was raining outside, this would be prefect weather for Erica to come outside in. I thought about going to over to her house and asking her, which was what I ended up doing, after I got ready and said goodbye to my parents I left to go to Erica's house. The gate was still unlocked so I got out and opened it so I could park my truck in the drive way. I was scared though, I didn't know when her parents were coming home and if they might be home now but, I got up enough courage to knock on the door. It opened.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked me as he gave me the same look his father did when he first saw me.

"I came to see Erica." I said.

"Jacob who's here?" I heard Erica call down from up stairs.

"It's your lover." he said clearly not approving.

"Jacob. Be polite." she said as she hissed at him.

"Please, come on in." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

As I stepped inside I looked around, the house was even more beautiful on the inside. It had a wide foyer with a staircase running up the left wall side going up to the second floor of the house, where Erica was standing on the ledge with both hands on the railing that ran cross the open space of the of the second floor. She smiled at me as I looked around.

"Well, I'm out of here." Jacob said before vanishing down the hall with his vampire speed.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Erica asked while walking down the stairs.

"Yes but, I saw it was raining outside and thought we could do something." I said watching her as she walked down the stairs.

"Skipping isn't good." Erica said with a laugh.

"I know but only seeing you at sunset for an hour or two really sucks." I said hoping she would agree.

"True, what would you like to do?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure. We could do what you do while you wait for the sun to go down." I said and she seemed happy.

She was maybe half way down the steps when she ran with her vampire speed grabbing my hand and pulling me along easily. I could hardly see anything as we raced through her house, and went into some room. When we stopped, it took me a minute for my eyes to focus. We were in a huge room with windows reaching from ceiling to the floor, it had red walls with paintings hanging on every square inch of the room.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"This is my art room, it's where I spend most of my days." She said quietly.

"Wait, did you paint all these?" I asked turning around to look at her.

"Most of them." she said looking down trying to hide the smile on her face.

"They are incredible." I said walking up to the wall closest to me to get a better look.

"Thank you." she said walking up beside me.

"You're welcome." I said smiling at her.

"Would you mind if I painted a picture of you?" she asked me.

"No, that would be great." I said.

Erica and I walked over to the table and both took chairs and set them up near the giant window. I sat down as she ran round the room grabbing things and setting them up. I started to laugh, then she stopped doing what she was doing and looked at me curiously.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, just seeing you run around like that, it's so odd, im not used to it." I said with another laugh.

"It's hard not to just be myself, you know what I am, so I have no reason to hide it." She said before she started running all over the place again.

She finally had everything she needed and started painting. We didn't talk for a while but then she started asking random questions about my friends, my family and school. We went on talking for what seemed like hours but was probably only an hour when we heard a knock on the door, Erica was gone in flash opening the door.

"What do you need?" she said.

"My mother and father are going be coming home soon either today or tomorrow." Jacob said while glancing over at me then back at Erica.

"That's fine." she said

"If he's here when they come home, you are going to be in trouble." Jacob said before leaving us. Erica rolled her eyes and ran bad to her seat in not even a second. She began painting again and started smiling.

"This is going to be my new favourite painting when its done." she said looking at me.

"Just because its my face?" I said with a laugh.

"Maybe, maybe not." she said.

"So, will I be meeting your parents?" I asked curiously.

"Not right away." she said turning her attention back to her painting.

"And if they come home today and I'm still here?" I said.

"If anything my mother would be coming home then my father will be home a few days after, it happens all the time." she said glancing up at me.

"Should I be worried?" I asked her.

"No, my father might flip out but my mother will be cool about it." she said taking a break from her painting.

"Well, I'm almost done but, I can always finish it later." she said with a smile.

"I'm going to be in a lot of trouble, I'm going to have to say you kidnapped me." I said with a joking smile.

"Oh really now?" she said also joking.

"Yes. You know I wish I could just stay here with you." I said looking around the room.

"I do too, it would be nice." she said.

"How often do your parents go out-of-town?" I asked her.

"It depends." she said

"What exactly do they do?" I asked?

"They travel around the world, selling and finding art and since we are a very old family, we sometimes have original paintings from famous artist." she said.

"That sounds actually really cool." I said.

We on talking about different artist and paintings. An hour went by and we were now sitting on a couch she had in her art room. Jacob only interrupted us a few times and each time he made it clear I should be in this house or know about them being vampires. Erica only got mad a few times and changed but calm down easily.

I wonder what everyone at school is thinking right now about me not being there. April was going to have fun telling our parents about me skipping a whole day of school just to be with Erica. Later I would go home and face what ever punishment my parents would throw at me but it was fine.

Everything was going fine when Erica's head shot straight up and ran out the door. I didn't understand what was going on until I followed the way I think she went, when I passed by a window and saw a black car in the drive way. I walked down the hall and saw Erica talking to another girl with red hair. It was her mother. I stepped closer and they must have heard me because all eyes were on me.

"Who is this and what is he doing here?" Erica's mother said looking at Erica and I.

"Mother this is Elijah." she said moving at vampire speed towards me.

Erica's mother was in shock, I didn't know if it was because of Erica moving so fast to stand beside me or that there was a human in her house. Her mothers eyes started to change, I had my hands behind my back and Erica must have noticed because she grabbed one and wrapped it around hers.

"What were you thinking bring a human here." her mother said eyes still red.

"He's my boyfriend mother."


	10. Chapter 10

Erica's mother looked at us back and forth, her eyes started to changed back into her what I think is her normal dark brown almost black color. She looked mad but her expressions kept changing. She looked at me and started talking.

"He's good-looking Veronica." she said still a little angry but with a smile.

"Mother." Erica said in shock.

"Your father is going to go ballistic but, I'll talk to him." she said looking at her daughter.

"Really mother, you're alright with this?" Erica asked.

"It's not my place to say who you can and cannot be with, even if he's human." she said to her daughter.

"Thank you mother." She said walking up to hug her.

"My name is Angela, it's a pleasure to meet you Elijah." she said turning to me and out stretching her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." I said taking her cold hand.

"Erica, I really should be going now, I don't even know what time it is." I said.

"Of course, I'll see you later tonight." she said running up to me to give me a hug.

"Of course." I said holding her tight.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and went out the door. Today was a great day, I got to spend time with Erica and meet her mother Angela. I got in my truck and started it. I looked at the clock, it said it was 5 o'clock. Everyone would be home waiting for me. I started down the drive way towards my house. I drove slowly knowing when I got home I was going to be in a lot of trouble but, it didn't matter I was in a good mood and nothing would bring me out of it.

I was pulling up in the drive way, when it started raining harder. No one of outside but, they were probably at the front door waiting for me to enter. I got out of my truck and ran to the door and stepped inside. Sure enough I saw everyone sitting in the living room. April had a smirk on her face while my parents both looked angry.

"I think you better explain yourself." my mom said calmly.

"I spent the day with Erica." I said not trying to hide anything.

"So you skipped all your classes just to hangout with some girl?" my mom said starting to raise her voice.

"She not some girl." I said.

"Is this what you're going to start doing now? Skipping school?" my mom asked me.

"No, this is the only time I've skipped school." I said looking down.

"And the last time." my dad said.

I nodded and went up stairs to my room. My mood was brought down a little but, I thought about Erica and us hanging out tonight, it made me smile. I wish I could go see her tomorrow but I had to go to school. It was still raining pretty hard so Erica and I wouldn't be hanging out outside, I was interrupted by my mom calling me down for dinner.

"What's for dinner?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Burgers." my mom answered.

I didn't feel like talking after that so I made myself a burger and went back to my room. I logged onto my computer and went on face book, I had messages from all my friends asking where I was. I didn't answer any of them because I would see them tomorrow. I started playing music and cleaning up my room a little, when I turned around my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you." Erica said with a smile.

"If my parents find you up here, they're going to flip." I said quietly.

"Don't worry, ill know when they do and ill be gone before they open the door." she said.

"Alright, so what happened after I left?" I asked her.

"My mom and I talked for a while about her trip, us and how she's going to tell my father when he comes home tomorrow." she said.

"He's coming back tomorrow." I said.

"Yes, he says he has a surprise for me." she said with a smile.

"What do you think it is?" I asked her curiously.

"I have no idea." she said.

"Oh and next time say "hi" before you come into my room, you scared me." I said moving to sit on my bed.

"I'm sorry." she said moving also to my bed to hug me.

I put my arms around her then not even a second later she was gone, I looked around wondering where she went when my door started to open. My dad stepped in and came to sit by me. Erica was right, by the time someone opened the door she would be gone.

"Do you mind if we have a little talk?" he asked.

"Alright." I said.

"I know you like this girl but, you shouldn't be skipping school just to hangout with her, so this time your mom and I are going to let it go but, next time you are going to get punished for it." he said calmly.

"That' fair, if it makes you feel any better, she told me not to skip class." I said with a laugh.

"You should listen to her." he said also with a laugh.

"I will." I said.

"You really like her don't you." he asked me.

"Actually, I'm in love with her." I said blushing.

"Love?" he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, from the day I met her I just knew, I've never loved or had a crush on anyone, then I met her." I said looking out the window with a smile on my face.

"Just be careful, if it doesn't work out." he said with a slight smile and a pat on the back.

"Don't worry dad, ill be alright." I said

"Alright, well, I'm going to let you get back to whatever it was you were doing, bye kid." he said getting up walking out of the room and closing my door.

I was sitting on my bed then laid back, I totally forgot Erica was here until she was beside me sitting on my bed. She had a smile on her face I guess because she heard the conversation with my dad, I felt kind of embarrassed.

"That was sweet of you." she said smiling.

"It was all true." I said as I felt myself blush.

I sat up and started feeling myself pulling towards her wanting to kiss her. I didn't know if I should or not, when I saw her moving closer towards me. We got closer and closer so I put my fingers under her chin and started to close my eyes. I felt our lips connect. Her lips were as cold as ice but it felt nice. We kissed passionately, and moved closer together, I pulled her up on to my lap and ran my fingers through her hair, as she put her arms around my neck. We were both gasping for breath and pulled away from each other. Erica was still on my lap and smiling.

"That was amazing." she said still trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, it was." I said smiling.

"Your sister is going to walk in." she said as she got off my lap and disappeared.

"What are you doing in here?" April asked

"I'm sitting on my bed, am I not allowed too?" I asked her rolling my eyes.

"So you hung out with her all day, how did that go?" she asked with a smirk.

"It was great, now get out of my room." I said getting up off my bed.

"Everyone's going to question you tomorrow." she said as I pushed her out of my room.

"Good for them." I said closing my door.

Erica was in sight again, looking at my play list on my computer, she was smiling at it. I guess she found a song she liked and began playing it.

"Dig Up Her Bones by The Misfits." I said with a smile.

"I love this song." she said while getting up and walking over to me.

"Please tell me you aren't leaving tonight?" I said frowning.

"I'll stay if you want me too." she smiled and hugged me.

"I want you too." I said quietly hugging her back.

We both walked over to my bed and sat down. I told her I was going to change and asked her if she wanted anything, she said no, that she probably wont fall asleep. I changed my pants and turned off my light, we both got into my bed, and went under the covers.

"I'm glad you're here." I said as she cuddled up next to me.

"As am I." she replied as I drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I was having the best sleep ever when my alarm clock went off. I groaned and shut it off then turned to look around my room. Erica wasn't anywhere to be seen. I sighed and got up, the window was slightly opened and it was raining again today. Erica must have left sometime during the night to go back to her house. I was sad but so happy.

I knew I had to go to school today, so I went to the bathroom to shower. The shower helped calm my nerves and made me relax. I got out wrapped myself in a towel and walked to my room. The hall was freezing because my window was open, I walked in my room and headed over to my desk to put music on. As I did it felt like someone was watching me so I turned around.

"How long have you bed sitting there?" I said surprised.

"Since you walked over to the desk." she said with a smile.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked her.

"I went to my house, I had to change my clothes and check in." she said as she lifted her legs on my bed to cross them.

"Alright, is your dad home yet?" I asked her trying to find clothes to wear, so I could get out of this towel.

"No, he wont be home until later." she said playing with her hair.

"Would it be a good idea if I came over to your house after school is over?" I asked picking up a pair of pants.

"Yes, it should be alright, he's not going to attack you." she said with a laugh.

"That's a relief, not turn around so I can change." I said picking up a shirt out of my dresser.

"Alright." she said as she turned to face the wall.

"I hate having to go to school, knowing you aren't going to be there." I said as I quickly got dressed.

"Don't worry, you'll see me right after." she said facing the wall.

"I know, you can turn around now." I said just about to grab my shirt.

Erica turned around and sat straight up and was gone, I looked around and my door opened. April looked around my room with a confused look on her face and looked back at me still very confused.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked me.

"Can you stop coming in my room. I'm asking dad if I can get a lock on my door." I said turning around to change the song that was playing.

"Whatever." she said as she walked out closing my door.

I looked around the room waiting for Erica to come out when she finally did she was sitting near my window, looking at me, so I came over and sat down. I grabbed her hand and looked up at my alarm clock, I knew I had to leave for school but I didn't want to leave Erica. I guess she knew I was sad and hugged me, I was surprise but hugged her back.

"I don't want to go." I said to her.

"I don't want you to go either but, you have to." she said putting her head on my shoulder.

"Would you like me to drop you off at home?" I asked her.

"Sure, ill meet you down at the truck, make sure April isn't there." she said as she went out my window.

I watched and smiled, I got the rest of my things together and went downstairs. I said goodbye to my parents and left for my truck, I didn't see Erica anywhere so I unlocked my door and jumped inside, unlocking the other door. I saw movement and thought it was Erica, but it wasn't it was April. I rolled down my window to talk to her.

"I'm not driving you to school today." I said as she reached the window.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm not coming home after school. I said before rolling up my window.

April gave me a death glare and ran inside, I started my truck and waiting for Erica to pop up like she always does. I heard the door open and close, I looked over and saw Erica. I smiled and she smiled back, I pulled out of the drive way and drove down the street.

"You knew April was going to come outside, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yes, I also know she is very mad at you." she said, shaking her head.

"What else is new." I said laughing.

"I'm going to miss you, when you're at school." she said putting her legs up on the seat.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said reaching for her hand.

We were just about at her house, I told her I would pull in the drive way and drop her off at the door. We got to her house and there was no car in the drive way so that meant her father wasn't home yet. I parked in front of the house and turned towards her and was greeted with her lips on mine, I was surprised but relaxed and kissed back. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as I tangled my fingers in her beautiful red hair. We pulled back at the same time out of breath and smiled at each other.

"Today is going to be a long day." I said with a sigh.

"Just get here as fast as you can." she said.

"I will, ill see you right after school, I promise." I said.

"Alright, see you later." She said getting out my the truck.

"Bye Erica." I said smiling at her.

"Good-bye Elijah." she said.

I put the truck in drive and drove down her drive way. I headed to school, to see my other friends. I drove slowly because I still had a lot of time before school started. I didn't know how I was going to explain Erica and I dating to them, I just knew I had to. I was pretty much at school now I could see the parking lot and all the cars. I pulled in a saw a few of my friends just getting out of their cars and waving when they saw my truck.

"Hey guys." I yelled as I pulled into a spot.

"Dude, where were you yesterday?" Liam asked getting out of his car.

"I was with my girlfriend." I said just getting it out in the open.

"Girlfriend? Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Liam asked.

"Since a few days ago." I said as the guys stared at me.

"Who is she?" he asked me very curious.

"Erica Blake." I said as everyone's mouth dropped.

"What?" Liam said.

"I'm dating Erica Blake." I said again.

I left everyone standing there as the bell rung for class. I walked in a took my seat, I hardy listened to what the teacher said. Class ended and I heard the principal say that classes were going to be cut short because of some meeting the teachers have, I was happy. Id see Erica sooner than I thought. I went to my next class and actually listened to what the teacher was saying math was always difficult for me.

Just like the principal said, class ended early and was now lunch time. The whole lunch my friends asked me questions about Erica and me dating. I answered all of them as best I could people they still didn't believe me. The whole lunch went on like that, I eventually stopped answering them and finally the bell rung for our next classes. I've been so happy to go to class until now.

We were watching some weird movie so I put my head down and started daydreaming, I hoped Erica could stay the night again. I loved having her there next to me. I started thinking about what we would do after school. Probably finish that painting of my that she started but didn't finish. That made me smile, Liam tapped me on the shoulder and asked what's with the smile, I was about to answer when our teacher Mr. King yelled at Liam for talking. When class was over I sat up and stretched, it felt really nice. Liam, Kody and I walked to our next and last class.

My teacher, Miss. Whitney wasn't happy to see me because the last time I was here I walked out. I smiled slightly and took my seat. She said we would start from where we left off yesterday but, since I wasn't here I just sat there listening. I've never liked science class. I wished I never had to take it. Finally the last bell rung and I ran out of class ignoring my friends calling me.

I ran down the hall ways and out the doors to the parking lot. The guys were running out after me calling my name but, all I wanted to see was Erica. I got in my truck and sped off ignoring all the looks I got from people in the parking lot and drove to Erica's. luckily for me her house wasn't that far from the school so it didn't take long for me to get there.

I saw the black car in the drive way and knew Erica's father was back at home. I parked the truck and got out slowly closing my door. Pushed down the fear I felt and walked up to the house. I was walking up the rock steps, knowing Erica could hear me. I hesitated a little when I went to knock on the door. I took a deep breath and knocked three times. The door opened I thought Erica would have answered but there was a girl shorter than Erica with black hair. She smelt the hair and her eyes turned red and I stepped back. She smiled at that a devilish scary smile.

"finally. Food." she said and lunged at me.


	12. Chapter 12

My arms flew up over my face but, I knew that would do nothing to stop the hungry vampire from drinking my blood so I closed my eyes not wanting to witness what was going to happen. I could feel her hand on my arms pulling them away like they were nothing. I could hear her hiss and laugh but, suddenly she was ripped away from me and I stumbled back and fell backward, I opened my eyes and saw Erica holding the vampire by the next hissing and growling at her.

"Don't ever touch him again!" she said voice thick with anger and venom. Her eyes were bright red and her teeth fully extended, just like the other vampire she was still holding.

"So this must be the boy, right cousin?" she said laughing.

"Touch I'm one more time and I'll kill you." she said.

Erica let go of her throat and the vampire run inside the house I watched shocked, Erica saw me and was sitting in front of me in the blink of an eye. She was mad but, not at me I hoped. She started to take deep breaths and started to calm down.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, she didn't hurt me." I said putting my hand on the side of her cheek.

"If I knew she was coming, I would have told you not to come here." she said softly.

"Would you like me to go?" I asked her.

"No, of course not." she said standing up.

I stood up also as she gestured for me to go inside I smile and walked in. Jacob was standing near the door staring at me like he saw the whole thing. He gave me a small smile and ran off. Erica's mother was coming out of the room that was next to the foyer looking horrified.

"My goodness, are you alright?" she said looking at me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said embarrassed.

"That shouldn't have happened, I'm so sorry." she said looking so ashamed after what happened with Erica's cousin.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm fine." I said with a smile.

Just then Erica's after came down the hall way unaware of me standing there. Until he saw what everyone was looking at. His eye shifted to me and was shocked. He looked around at everyone. just then Erica moved beside me and grabbed my hand. I looked down at her as she looked up, we both smiled.

"Why is that here." Erica's father asked clearly really mad.

"James, this is Erica's boyfriend. The one I told you about." she said.

"Angela, you didn't tell me about what he was." James said turning towards her.

"He knows what we are James." she said calmly looking at her husband.

"What did you tell him." he said turning to Erica eyes glowing red.

"I told him about us being vampire's father." she said looking down at her feet.

"Veronica, how could you! You know the rules!" he screamed at her.

"James, enough. Erica is happy just leave it alone, let's go talk." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him to go up stairs.

They both left and Erica grabbed my arm with a smile. We were going to her art room to talk and be alone. We walked down the hall at human speed which was nice. I didn't have time to notice how beautiful this place was, it had dark red walls with paints of old important people and a whole bunch of cool things on small pillars. There was doors left and right, when I saw the door that led to the art room I opened it and let her go in.

"Thank you." she said as I closed the door behind me.

"So who was that girl?" I asked really curious to know who attacked me.

"That's my cousin, Caroline." she said looking down at her feet.

"She's familiar to me for some reason, like I've seen her before." I said but the only thing I could think back to what the dream I had, when the small vampire with dark hair attacked me.

"I doubt it, she's not from here. She was the surprise my father was talking about." she said starting to get a little mad.

"I'm okay you know, she didn't hurt me." I said walking up to her.

"I know but, she could have easily, if I didn't stop her she would have killed you right then and there." she said putting her hands to cover her face.

"You saved me, you should be happy about that." I said smiling as I pulled her into my chest to comfort her.

"Well isn't this cute." a voice behind me said.

Erica and I both looked up and saw Caroline leaning against the door frame smirking at us. Erica stepped in front of me ready to attack if necessary. Caroline saw this and rolled her eyes at Erica.

"Don't worry cousin, I wont touch him." she said stepping into the room.

"Then why are you here Caroline?" Erica said still standing in front of me.

"Auntie Angela told me to come here and apologize to the both of you, so I'm sorry I tried to kill you and I'm sorry I tried to kill your lover." she said smiling a wicked smile that scared me.

"Sure, you can leave now." Erica said stepping forward.

"Fine,see you later." as she walked out the door, she turned and looked at me licking her lips and gave me a wink, Erica saw and hissed at her. Caroline run off.

"I'm so sorry." she said almost in tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, everything is going to work out. Lets finish the painting." I said to her.

"Alright." she said as it cheered her up a little.

She was running around the room grabbing everything she needed to start painting, it was fun watching her run around like that. It seemed so normal for her. She had everything she needed and came to sit down, she smiled and told me to sit still.

As she painted I couldn't help but think about the dream I had, it was so realistic, and with Erica's cousin looking so much like the girl from the dream. I didn't know what to think, the dream I had about Erica being a vampire, it turned out to be true so what if the other dream I had would turn out to be true. If it does I knew I would die.

I looked at Erica, she seemed so calm and peaceful while painting. I never wanted to leave her. Eventually I would have to become a vampire just to be with her but, did I want to? Did I really want to become a vampire? I didn't want to think about that anymore, I couldn't. I looked outside, it wasn't raining anymore but, the sky was still full of dark grey clouds.

"I wonder how your father is knowing we are together." I asked her breaking the silence.

"Not well but, my mother is keeping him calm." she said looking up from her painting.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can hear them talking." she said smiling at the painting.

"Seriously?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes, one of the best things about being a vampire." she said with a bigger smile.

"That's actually pretty cool, being able to hear everything." I said laughing

"Sometimes." she said standing up.

"I think it would be awesome." I said standing up too.

"I have to wait for the paint to dry, so do you want to go outside?" she asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely." I said about to walk over to the door when Erica opened the window.

"This way." she said laughing.

"Right." I said blushing.

She jumped down and waited for me. It wasn't that much of a jump so I easily hopped down and took a deep breath. It was kind of cold but as the wind blew it felt amazing. I looked over and saw Erica taking a deep breath as well enjoying the cold air. We walked hand in hand towards this big tree in the yard and say down on the bench.


	13. Chapter 13

It was getting colder and the sky was fading into darkness Erica and I sat on the bench watching the sky waiting for the stars as we sat close together, she leaning into my side with my arm around her holding on to her tightly. I wanted to stay here forever, sitting in silence with Erica at my side waiting for the stars to show. I looked at Erica and realized that she was wearing much. All her had on was black heels with tights and a black and what looked like dark red dress. She looked up and saw me staring at her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked a little concerned.

"Yes, I was just looking at what you are wearing." I said with a small smile moving my hand up and down her arm lightly.

"Oh, I thought something was wrong." she said smiling now.

"Not at all." I said quietly.

We sat there in silence again enjoying the moment we had together. It was getting so cold I could feel myself shivering and I knew Erica could feel it as well. She glanced up and looked confused but realized that I was cold. She sat up and grabbing my hand pulling up me with ease and started to head to the house as we walked hand in hand.

"What time are they expecting you back?" she asked me breaking the silence.

"Not for a little while yet, I have maybe another hour or two." I said looking ahead able to see the window we went through clearly.

"That's good, I want to show you my room." she said sounding happy.

"Alright." I said glancing down at her.

We were just walking up to the house the window was still open from when we jumped out of it. I let her go first and followed as soon as she was in. I looked up at the room and sighed. This room was amazing, all the painting and cool things that covered the place, I could tell why Erica loved this room so much. She grabbed my hand and dragged me off out the door. I looked all around the halls ways staring at everything and looking in the doors that were open. This place was incredible living here would be awesome.

We were just about to the foyer where the stair case was leading up to the second floor was. Turned my head sideways and looked in the door Erica's father James came through. This room was huge, it had a high ceiling with windows all over. Black leather couches, chairs and tables facing a fire-place with a big screen TV hovering over it. On either side were shelves stacked with movies. We were now at the stair case walking up.

We got to the top of the stairs and walk down a long hallway. Up stairs wasn't that interesting, it was mainly closed doors with occasional painting of people who looked really important, like family members of Erica and her family. The walls were white and grey with dark hardwood floors and a window at the end of the hall that looked out the side of the house and partly the drive way. We stopped at the door near the window at the end of the hall way.

"This is my room." she said opening the door.

We walked in and I couldn't stop thinking about how much bigger her room was compared to mine. I looked around, the walls were a dark purple that looked blue, a window looking out at the drive way and front of the house with a dark wood desk with a black spiny chair and had a laptop sitting on top along with a lamp sitting just under the window. Near by was a door, I assumed that was her closet. She had large shelves that had a whole bunch of pictures, books, art supplies and other things on them. I turned my head and saw a vanity with a mirror and makeup sprawled along it. Her bed had purple and black blankets with pillow cases matching the bedding and a black material headboard.

"Sweet room." I said smiling as I looked around.

"Thank you." she said before walking over to her bed and sitting on it.

"You're welcome." I replied walking over to sit beside her.

"You are the first boy I've ever had in my room." she said laughing slightly.

"And you are the first girl I've had in my room." I said laughing with her.

"When we have more time, I'll give you a full tour of the house, if you'd like." she said smiling.

"Definitely, that would be great." I said a little excited.

"Alright, weekend maybe? You could stay over all day." she said excited too.

"Sounds like a plan." I said pulling her into me.

"Great." she said wrapping her arms around me.

"Who were those people you had paintings of in the hall way?" I asked curiously.

"Those are members of my family." she said.

"I thought so but, I wasn't sure." I said.

"You were right." she said sounding like she was smiling.

"I really don't want to leave you but, I should be getting home." I said wishing I didn't have to go.

"That's alright." she said looking up at me.

"Walk me to the door?" I asked.

"Of course." she said grabbing my hand getting off the bed.

As we walked out of the room, she shut the door behind us before walking down the long hall way. Once again I looked at the paintings of Erica's family members. I could see a bit of similarities between them and Erica as well as Jacob. A couple of doors were open now I didn't bother looking into them I just kept walking. We got to the end of the hall and started descending down the stairs to the door. It was a lot easier going down all these stairs then up them, it was less tiring. We got to the bottom and was greeted by Erica's parents.

"Good-bye Elijah, we hope you'll come back soon." she said with a smile that looked almost like Erica's.

"Most definitely." I said returning the smile.

"Have a nice night everyone." I said opening the door walking out into the cold with Erica following behind me.

"I'm going to miss you." I said as we walked to my truck parked in the long drive way.

"I might stop by tonight." she said smiling.

"I hope so." I said as we reached the truck.

I pulled Erica in for a hug wrapping my arms around her tiny body, as she did the same, I moved one hand under her chin lifting it up as I bent my head down. Our lips touched and I could feel the butterflies flying around my stomach. She reached up putting her hands in my hair and my hands cupped her small face as we kissed gently. I pulled away needing to catch my breath.

"I love you." I said without thinking.

"I love you too." she said shocked but smiling.

"I'll see you later." I said getting into my truck starting the engine.

"Indeed you will." she said.

I started to drive down the drive way waving at Erica. I made my way slowly to the end of the drive way when I looked in my rear-view mirror when something caught my eye. Caroline was standing in one of the windows on the second floor looking down at Erica, with a look of hate and anger on her face. I couldn't help but stare when she disappeared in a flash I looked in front of me then back to see Erica no where in sight. With a sigh I drove out of the gate heading towards my house where my parents would be waiting for me.

It took five minutes to get home and I was grateful for that, I could feel my energy draining from my body. I got out of the truck and locked the door walking slowly up to my house. I climbed the steps and opened the door. I could hear the TV on but I didn't look to see who was in the living room, I went straight to the kitchen to get something to eat. I found a plate of food for my in the fridge and heated it up. As I waited my dad walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kid, how was your day?" he asked me walking to the fridge.

"Great." I said trying not to fall asleep in the kitchen chair I was sitting on.

"You look tired." he pointed out.

"Yeah, long day." I said getting up to grab my plate from the microwave.

My dad left the kitchen going back to the living while I ate in silence. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. I ate everything on my plate and was still hungry, so I grabbed a bag of chips and walked up stairs to my room. The hall was dark but I opened my door and turned the light on. Erica was there sitting on my bed as I closed the door I smiled at her.

"Hello." I said quietly.

"Hey." she replied.

"When did you get here?" I asked heading over to my dresser to get a pair of sleep pants as Erica turned around to face the wall.

"Not long after you left the drive way." she said.

"You can turn around now." I said.

"You look tired." she said as she turned back around to face me.

"Long but great day." I said walking over to my bed, stopping to turn my light off.

"Well, come lay down." she said putting the blanket back.

I did what she said and climbed into bed. I pulled the blanket over me and Erica laid down putting her head on my chest over my heart with one arm draped over me. I put my arms around her holding her as we laid there. I could feel myself falling asleep but I tried to keep myself awake.

I wasn't able to fight anymore, so I said "Good-night" to Erica and drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a boring morning, Erica wasn't there when I woke up, the rain had stopped and now the sun was shining. As I sat in my seat, I looked out the classroom window my mind wandered on thinking about what if I did become a vampire? Sure I'd have to drink blood everyday of my long life but, I'd be able to be with Erica forever. Would it be so bad being a vampire? It was so strange thinking about becoming a vampire when vampires and other creatures were just stories, never actually existing.

The day went by fast, but I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't stop thinking about me living life as a vampire. I wonder what Erica would say? Would she be mad or would she accept the idea? This was something we would have to talk about but, not in a house full of vampires that could hear everything. The last bell rung and I jumped out of my seat grabbing my stuff and running out the door.

April was standing at my truck waiting for me to drive her home. I guess I could drop her off and head to Erica's house. As I walked to the truck she saw me and looked mad, probably thinking I was going to ditch her and leave her to find her own way home. I walked to the driver side of my truck and unlocked the door. Next I unlocked April's side. She jumped in and started talking.

"So, I'm guessing you're going over to Erica's, right?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said pulling out of my parking spot.

We didn't talk the whole way home, she just stared out the window. Something must be wrong with her usually she would be talking my ear off. I glanced at her multiple times but she never looked my way. We passed by Erica's April stared out the window looking at her house. I sped up a little to get home faster so I could be with Erica.

April got out of the truck and ran to the house as I pulled out of the drive way and headed to Erica's. it wasn't a long drive, but I was actually scared to go over there. What if Caroline attacked me again? And Erica didn't get there in time to stop it. I shivered and drop the subject.

I was at Erica's gate, it was open and there was no black car in the drive way, that meant Erica's father James was out. I felt a little relieved but, I still had to worry about Erica's cousin. I parked the truck near the house and got out, putting my keys in my pocket. It was still really sunny so I knew we wouldn't be going outside, I walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened.

"Back again? I thought I scared you off." Caroline said with a smirk.

"No, where is Erica?" I asked.

"I'm right here, come in." she said walking up behind Caroline smiling.

As I stepped inside Caroline ran off, so Erica and I were left alone standing in the foyer. I was surprised when she out of no where wrapped her arms around my waist squeezing me so tightly I could hardly breathe. I wrapped my arms around her and started gasping for air, she let go and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze you that hard." she said embarrassed.

"It's alright, it didn't hurt that much." I said with a laugh.

"That's one of the downsides to being a vampire, you can easily hurt someone." she said looking down.

"What would you like to do?" I asked her changing the subject.

"We could go hangout in my room." she said.

"Sure, I'd like to talk t you about a few things." I said.

We started walking up the stairs and I could already feel myself getting tired. Erica walked up the steps not easily but, for her she could just use her vampire speed and be at the top in less than a minute. She was lucky, we finally reached the top on the stairs and started walking down the hall way.

"Iff you could be human, would you want to be?" I asked randomly.

Her head shot in my direction, she was shocked, confused and didn't know what to say. I felt embarrassed just for random blurting out that question, we reached Erica's bedroom door and went in. It looked the same as it did yesterday but, she had a few papers with drawings on them sitting in the bed. I could see she was still looking for an answer to my question.

"You don't have to answer that." I said looking at her.

"No, it alright, I've just never thought about that." she said quietly.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"I guess if I actually had the option to be human I would but, I like being a vampire." she said walking over to her computer chair and sitting down.

"If you had the option? What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, I was born a vampire, so I've never actually been human." she said watching me walk over to her bed.

"Well, you're lucky." I said with a slight laugh.

"I guess so." she said laughing.

"Could I ask you something?" I said getting embarrassed.

"Of course." she said with a smile.

"What's it like to be a vampire?" I asked blushing.

"What are you getting at?" she asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just want to know what its like." I said quietly.

"Well, its great, you've got the speed, strength, hearing and fast reflexes." she said with a slight smile as she explained what its like.

"And the down falls?" I asked.

"The hunger, always having to hide and the scare of accidentally hurting someone." she said frowning.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Just a bit, yes." she said.

"Are you going to be alright with me here?" I asked her.

"Of course but, what was with those questions?" she asked knowing there was a reason I asked them.

"I just wanted to know what it would be like to be a vampire." I said really embarrassed.

"Why?" she asked shocked.

"Because I've been thinking about what it would be like." I said putting my head down.

"Why would you think about that?" she asked.

"It seems like the only way for us to be together." I said.

"No, it isn't, you can be human and still be with me." she said now standing in front of me.

"I want to be with you forever but, I'll eventually die." I said to her looking up at her face.

"We can be together for as long as you live." she said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I just don't want to be with you out." I said putting my head down again.

"You wont be." she said lifting up my head to look up at her.

Erica's eyes closed and her lips pressed against mine. Time felt like it stopped, I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. Our lips moved in sync with each other, I grabbed on of her legs and pulled it up onto the bed, she lifted the other one as I pulled us back so we were totally on the bed. The coolness of her lips felt amazing. She was sitting on top as I ran my fingers through her soft hair and her cool hands on my cheeks. We kissed for a long time, but I cold feel myself needing air, I pulled away from her and took a deep breath.

"That was unexpected." I said looking up at her laughing.

"Good." she said laughing along with me.

"You know I missed you this morning." I said to her.

"I'm sorry, I had to leave before the sun came up." she said putting her hand on my cheek.

"I knew that." I said.

She was about to answer when her mouth shut and titled her head to the side. I didn't know what she was doing. She randomly said "sure" and stood up grabbing my hand. I was so confused, I looked at her with one of my eyebrows raised and she smiled.

"I'm sorry, my father wants to talk to you." she smiled.

"So he was talking to you?" I said now realizing why she said sure out if know where.

"Yes." I should have explained sooner.

We walked through the hall and down the stairs. I almost tripped but Erica caught me just in time, I thanked her and she smiled. As we got to the end of the stair we went down the hallway that would take us to Erica's art room, but instead of turning left we went right. There wasn't much on the walls going down the hall, just a few doors, that went into the kitchen, a bathroom, closets and other doors. We stopped at a door and Erica knocked.

"Come in." heard James say.

Erica opened the door and I could believe what I was seeing. There was a big desk and chair with papers and a computer and other things. Behind the chair was a window that looked like the one in Erica's art room, covered with a dark curtain. Book cases covered the two side walls from floor to ceiling. My thoughts were interrupted by Erica's father.

"Veronica, I would like to speak to your friend alone, if you don't mind." he asked standing up from his chair.

"Yes father." she said a little worried but left the room so we could talk.

"Lets get right to the point, I want you to stop seeing my daughter."


	15. Chapter 15

"Excuse me?" I said when I could finally speak.

"I want you to stop seeing Veronica." he said like it was no big deal.

"No." I said.

"You're a human, she's a vampire. You don't actually think its going to work out for you both do you?" he said.

"Yes, I do." I said calmly.

"Are you willing to become a vampire? That is the only way its going to work out." he said sounding serious.

"Yes." I said I said taking him off guard.

"You may go." he said.

I turned and walked out of the study. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head staring me down as I walked out and closed the door. Erica was sitting on the floor next to the door. I knew she heard everything, she looked up at me and I could tell she wasn't happy with what was said. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up into my chest and held onto her for dear life.

"Everything's going to be fine." I said trying her reassure her.

"He's right you know." she said whispering.

"I know." I said.

"You should probably get back to your house, ill see you later tonight." she said.

"Alright." I said.

We said our goodbyes and I gave her a kiss and headed to the front door as Erica headed into her father study. I walked back the way we came looking around at everything. I noticed it was kind of dark in this hall way, with only one window at the end of the hall way near the study. I stepped out of the hall way, turned the corner and walked towards the foyer.

"Well, that was an interesting conversation, wasn't it?" Caroline said when I reached the door.

"I guess." I said.

"You smell so appetizing." she said walking around me in a circle.

"Thanks." I said a little uncomfortable.

"You better get going." she said smiling as her fangs started to show.

I nodded and nearly ran out the door. Caroline scared me, I always felt she was trying to get me alone and trying to make me her next snack. I ran to my truck and got in. I looked around, it was starting to get dark out so I knew Erica would probably be at my house very soon. So I rushed home.

"Well, home early aren't you." my mom said.

"Yes, I thought I should since I've been staying there so late." I said.

"Pizza is on the table." she said with a small smile.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces and sat down at the table with everyone.

"Wow, you're here." my dad said clearly caught off guard.

"Are you and your girlfriend having a fight?" Erica asked me.

"No, we aren't, things are going great between us." I said turning to April.

"I can't believe we only have a week of school left!" April screeched.

"Yes, than summer vacation." my mom said

"What are your plans for the summer Elijah?" my dad asked.

"Being with Erica." I said simply.

"Oh." he said, looking at my mom.

I finished eat and went up stairs, hoping Erica would be there. I opened my door and turned on the light. I didn't see her so I got sad but, She would show up later. So I went on my computer and put music on. I felt like someone was watching me so I turned around and saw Caroline sitting near the window.

"Interesting room you have." she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hoping Erica would show up and throw her out the window.

"I'm here to tell you, Erica wont always be around and when she isn't, you'll be mine." she said in a creepy way that made me get goose bumps.

Just then she crossed the room and grabbed me by the throat. Eyes red once again, I could tell she was sniffing the air, I saw how hungry she was and how much she wanted to drink my blood. She left me go and ran over almost hopping out the window.

"See you next time." she said smiling and then vanished through the window.

I stood there in shock, I didn't know what to do. Should I tell Erica about what just happened or should I just leave it. I didn't want to cause problems between them. I could feel someone watching me again and I saw Erica coming through the window staring at me. She looked confused and worried.

"Elijah, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing, you just scared me." I smiled relaxing a bit.

"I'm sorry." she said laughing.

"Its alright." I said walking over to my bed to sit down.

"Why do you smell like Caroline? Wait, why does your room smell like her." she asked me clearly starting to get mad.

"Because she was in my room." I said.

"Why?" she asked me.

"She wanted to tell me what you aren't always going to be around and that ill be her's next." I said looking at her.

"She's not going to touch you." she said as her eyes started to change color.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay." I said pulling her in for a hug.

She just nodded and hugged back, I told her to turnaround so I could changed and she did. I walked over to the bed and laid down. She laid down too, with her head on my chest and arm draped over me. I started to fall asleep so I told Erica that I loved her and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning alone once again. I got up and got ready for school. It was Friday so, today was that last day of school technically, not counting the exams we had to do next week. I walked downstairs and told April I would drive her to school today. She seemed happy about that. She got her stuff and we went out to the truck.

"How long do you plan on being with Erica for?" she asked me.

"Forever." I said as I drove out of the drive way.

"That's a long time." she said.

"I know." I said.

We were almost at school and I started thinking about Caroline in my room last night, saying I was going to be her next meal and that Erica wont always be around to save me. It made me think about becoming a vampire, I could protect myself and I wouldn't have to worry about a lot of things.

We got to school I decided to talk to my friends since I haven't seen or talk to them in a long time. I pulled into my usually spot and parked. April got out of the truck and ran towards her friends and I walked over to mine.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Liam said turning his attention to me.

"Yes I know, I've been with Erica and her family." I said.

"Wait you've been to her house and meet her family? He asked surprised.

"Yes, whys is that so surprising?" I said as we walked into school.

"It isn't, I'm just surprised you've meet them and been in that house. It's so creepy." he said uncomfortable.

"It's actually really nice, Erica is going to take me on a tour of the place this weekend." I said

"Oh! Speaking if this weekend, there is a block party in town, you have to come and you can bring Erica." he said.

"I'll ask her." I said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

School was finally over and I was so happy. I could spend my days with Erica and not have to worry about skipping classes or having to wait. April was going to a friend's house so I could go straight over to Erica's. I said goodbye to everyone and left the parking lot. I drove a little fast but, I really wanted to see her.

I got to the house and got out of the truck I locked everything up. I walked up the to the door and knocked. I hoped Caroline wouldn't answer the door but when it started to open. Jacob was standing there and invented me in.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I said to him.

"Well, I'm always here, my room is across the hall from Erica's so feel free to come say hi." he said.

"I will, I'm guessing her room?" I asked him.

"Yes, she might be sleeping though." he said

" Thank you." I said.

I walked up the stairs kind of fast, hoping to avoid Caroline. I started getting tired from running up the stair so I slowed down. When I finally got to the top, I ran as fast as I could to Erica's room. I knocked on the door but she didn't answer so I just opened the door and net inside. Sure enough she was sleeping peacefully, I didn't want to wake her so I crawled in beside her.

"Why did you wake me?" Erica asked as she woke up.

"You looked so peaceful." I said.

"You still could have woken me up, I wouldn't have attacked you." she said laughing a little bit.

"Good to know." I said laughing also.

"So what you want to do?" she asked me.

"You owe me a tour." I said smiling.

"That's right I do." she said getting out of her bed.

"Lets go then." I said.

We walked out of her room and started down the hall. She walked with my pointing out different rooms in the house, like the living room, kitchen and library. We went on for hours touring around. Once we finished walking around, we went to her art room to wait for sunset so we could go outside.

"So, would you want to go to a block party tomorrow night?" I asked her.

"What's a block party?" Erica asked very confused.

"It's where people close off part of a street and have party, it really fun." I told her.

"Do you want to go? She asked me.

"It would be nice to go." I said.

"Then okay, we will go." she said smiling.

"Great." I said.

"I talked to Caroline. Actually, I hurt her pretty bad, so she wont be coming near you anymore." she said proud of herself.

"Feel better after that?" I asked her.

"Yes actually I do." she said laughing.

"Good." I said laughing too.

The sun was setting now, so we thought it was a good time to go outside. As we walked around and headed towards our tree. We looked out at the pretty colors in the sky. I felt eyes watching me again so I looked around but I saw no one.

"Is something wrong?" Erica asked me.

"No, I just have the feeling like, someone's watching me." I said

"That strange, I would know if anyone was around." Erica said looking around also.

We got to our tree and sat down, she had her head resting on my lap. As she looked up at me. We stay like that in our usual silence just enjoying each others company. The sky was dark now, the stars starting to appear in the sky. With my right hand I stroked her hair my left handing holding her hand. I could stay like this forever.

"Are you staying the night with me tonight?" I asked her breaking the silence.

"Do you want me too?" she asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Okay I will." she said smiling.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." she said.

We stayed there for a long time, I didn't realize what time it was until I looked at me phone, its was just after 1 o'clock. I knew I had to go home but I didn't want to leave even though Erica would be with me shortly. I decide it was time to go so I told Erica.

"I have to leave now, it's getting late." I said.

"I was just about to say that, so come on." she said.

We both got up and started walking through the back yard towards the house. We didn't go through the house this time, we actually walked around it enjoying the night until we would be in my room together. We walked to my truck and kissed for a while before I got in it. When I was out of the drive way, I knew she would already be there. So I drove as fast as I could.

When I got home, it looked like everyone was sleeping, so I went to the kitchen to grab a piece of pizza and walked to my room. When I got to the door I heard my parents snoring and I remembered April was at her friend house. I walked In to my brightly lit room and saw Erica was in bed. So I changed and got in with her. We cuddled up together and fell asleep.

My eyes opened and I saw myself laying on the ground with Erica crying over me, I walked up closer and saw my neck was bleeding out. I could hear Caroline's laugh coming from all around us. As she cried she was whispering "Please come back to me please" over and over again. That when I realized I was dead and I looked at the up coming sun, trying to tell Erica to go and hide someone where, but it was too late, she was standing up waiting for the sun to burn her to ashes. I screamed and screamed but she didn't hear me. All she said was "I can't live with out you" and as the sun hit her, she was gone.

I woke up sweating and panting. I looked around and saw it was only 3:30 in the morning and Erica was still beside me. She woke up fast and saw worried, I hugged her and held her so close. Seeing her die in my dream was so painful, like a piece of me was torn away.

"I'm so glad you're alright." I said trying to breathe normally.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"I just had a dream and it was so real." I said freaked out.

"It was only a dream." she said.

"My dreams turn out to be true though." I said still holding on to her.

"Well, what happened?" she asked.

"I was laying in an alley, dead and you were there crying over me then the sun started coming up and you let it burn you to ashes." I said almost crying.

"That's not going to happen." she said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." she said.

"Lets go back to sleep." I said.

"I should actually be going." said pointing to the window.

"Then stay until I fall asleep." I said

"Alright." she agreed.

Soon enough, I fell back to sleep and started to dream again.


	17. Chapter 17

I kept seeing myself lying on the ground bleeding with Erica crying over me asking me to stay with her. When I finally woke up, I saw Erica was gone but, it was cloudy and starting to rain. I got up and walked to the bathroom so I could shower. The hot water felt nice on my skin and all the knots in my back started to come undone. I was in there for a long time and I started to feel light-headed so I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and headed for my bedroom.

The cold air felt nice when I stepped out of the bathroom and walked the few steps it took to get back to my room. I looked around for a second standing in front of my door, Erica's house was so much bigger then mine, like my whole up stairs of my house rooms and everything, are probably as big as her foyer. I thought about that for a second and opened my door to go inside.

"Good morning." a cheery for said.

"Good morning to you too." I said to Erica sitting near my window.

"What were you thinking about?" she said.

"When?" I said looking for clothes to wear today.

"When you were standing outside your door." she answered.

"Just how much bigger your house is then mine." I said picking up a shirt.

" Why would you think about that?" she asked confused.

"I'm not really sure, just popped into my head." I said as she turned around so I could change.

"I'm glad it raining today." Erica said.

"Me too, you can turn around." I said.

"I like not having to stay inside during the day." she said looking out the window as she turned her body.

"I like getting to see you more." I said walking over to her.

"Are we going to that party tonight?" she asked.

"Like I said, only if you want too." I said sitting down near the window.

"I want to, will I have to meet your friends?" she asked a little scared.

"We might see them but, we would only say hello and then leave." I said.

"So what did you want to do today?" she asked me.

"We can hang out around my house and just stay inside." I said.

"Or we could go for a drive, since its raining." she said standing up.

"Sure, let's go." I said standing up too.

I grabbed my keys and we ran downstairs. My parents weren't home so that was good, I would have a hard time explaining Erica coming down stairs with me not knowing how she got in the house. We stepped outside into the light rain, I locked the door and we both ran to the truck.

We left the house and drove into town. It was nice having Erica hold my hand a she sat next to me. We talked about what tonight would be like and about the dream I had last night. I wasn't able to explain it, it was just so real exactly like the other dreams I've had that turned out to be true and that made me fear for my life and Erica's.

"What do I wear tonight?" she asked.

Just wear what you normally wear but, with a sweater or a jacket." I said.

"Why do I need to wear a sweater or jacket?" she asked me.

"So you don't get cold." I said looking at her.

"But, I don't get cold." she said really confused.

"Humans do, so you can blend in." I said laughing now.

"Right." she laughed.

We spent the day driving around and talking, we almost ran into a couple of my friends but managed to avoid them. It was so nice to spend the day with her by ourselves and not deal with her family and crazy cousin that wants to kill me but, when I told her about Jacob warming up to me a little she was really happy.

"That's great!." she said smiling her biggest smile.

"Yes, I like him." I said.

"My mother likes you too." she said.

"But your father doesn't." I added.

"It's not that he doesn't like you, it's just you are human and I'm a vampire." she said putting her head down.

"Maybe one day ill be like you and everything will be alright." I said to her.

"I guess so." she lifted her head to look at me with a small smile.

"So I should probably get you home so you can change and whatever else girls do, do you want to bring Jacob?" I asked her.

"I'll ask him but, I don't think he will go." she said.

"That's alright." I said.

It was a long drive back to her house so I got to spend a little more time with her. When we finally got on the her street, I noticed the drive way gate was open and there was a car id never seen before in it. It was black with tinted windows just like James car is. Erica looked at it strangely also but then a woman with dark hair stepped out of it.

"That's my mother." she said as I parked beside the new car.

"I see her, so, ill pick you up in two hours." I told her.

She nodded and gave me a kiss goodbye then running to her mother as Angela waved to me and of course, I waved back and left. I drove slowly around the corner and down the street to my house, I had a lot of time to kill. When I pulled into the drive way, I saw my parents were home. I shut the engine off and got out, it wasn't raining out but the clouds were still grey and covering the sky.

I walked to the house and stepped in. I saw April's bag by the door so I knew she was home and talking to my mom who was in the kitchen. As I walked in a saw my dad was there to, putting food in the cupboards and passing my sister things to put away.

"So that's where you went to this morning." I said.

"Yes, we need a few things for the house." my mom said.

"Are you going to the block party tonight?" April asked me.

"Yes with Erica and maybe her brother Jacob." I told her.

"Can I come to but, I'm going to Sarah's house after so you wont need to drive me home." she asked.

"Sure but, you better start getting ready, I'm going to pick up Erica in two hours." I said.

She didn't even answer back, April just ran upstairs to go get ready. It wouldn't take me long to get ready so I just stayed and helped my parents put things away in the kitchen. Once everything was done, I went up stairs to pick out clothes for tonight. I decided to wear a black t-shirt with grey skinny jeans and my black converses. I knew Erica would wear black so I thought I should to.

I went down stairs and waited for April to finish getting ready so we could leave to pick up Erica and maybe her brother. I really hope Jacob would be there, it would give April someone to talk to. I had twenty minutes until I had to leave to go get everyone and April still wasn't ready.

"April, I'm leaving now." I called up to her.

"I'm coming." she hollered back.

She came bouncing down the stairs all happy and smiling. She was wearing leggings with a light blue sweater and what looked like a white tank top underneath. She had her hair down and didn't have much make up on which was surprising, April never went anywhere without make up. I looked her up and down and knew she was dressing up like this for a boy. We said goodbye to our parents and we headed out the door.

"You get in the back." I said.

"Why cant I sit in the front until we go to her house." she whined.

"Fine." I said not wanting her to whine the way there.

I started the engine once April was in her seat belt and drove off. I could tell April was nervous, she's never met Erica or been to her house and I was nervous as well, what if Caroline came up and tried attacking my sister. I looked at April she was staring at her phone smiling. We were at Erica gate and she looked up and stared, I drove up the drive way and waited.

Soon enough Erica and Jacob we coming out of the door, Erica was wearing something like what April was wearing but in dark colours and Jacob was wearing almost the same thing as me but with different shoes. I saw them both look at the truck and saw April getting up and hopping into the back. They walked to the truck and got in.

"Hello guys." I said as the closed the doors.

"Hey." Erica smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hello Elijah." Jacob said looking uncomfortable beside April who was staring.

"That's April." I said as I started to drive.

"Hello April, I'm Erica and that's my brother Jacob." Erica said with a smile.

"Hey." April answered back.

"So who's the guy you're meeting?" I asked looking at April through the rear-view mirror.

"That is none of you business." she snapped back at me.

"Alright." I said as we drove to the party, with a bad feeling in my stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

We got to the party and there was a lot of people there already. Jacob and Erica seem to be excited at what was going on around them. April saw her friends and ran off, so Jacob, Eric and I. went off to do our own thing. I said hi to a lot of people as the looked confused about who I was with.

"Elijah!" I heard someone scream.

"Elijah! Over here." I saw Liam waving.

We walked over to him and I knew Eric and Jacob were nervous, not knowing what to expect but I told both of them everything would be fine. Liam was smiling but then that smiled faded as he saw who I was with.

"What's up?" I asked as we got closer.

"I didn't think you were going to come." he said looking at all of us as a few people walked up beside him.

"I said I would but, Liam this is Erica and her brother Jacob." I said pointing to them.

"Hello." was all he said before I told him we were going to go.

It was dark outside now, Erica and Jacob were having a lot of fun. It started getting colder and I left my sweater in my truck, so I told them to go looked around and that I would be right back. As I walked to my truck, I noticed no one was around. I started getting that feeling like someone was watching me and I started to panic. I got to the truck and put my sweater on. I started to run back to the party but something was standing in the shadows so I ran down an empty street being follow.

I could feel my heart about to jump out of my chest as a ran down the empty, dark street. I knew what was behind me and I knew I couldn't out run it, as for it would catch up to me easily. I kept running though, I saw an opening between buildings and I ran down it. Whoosh of air blew past me making me shiver. There was a laugh on my right side, then on my left. I ran faster and entered the alley that was lit up by the moon light shining. I could feel my throat burning as I gasped for air. I reached a hard surface. It was a brick wall. I felt along the brick wall in front me there was no way out, I was trapped. I could hear laughing and the whooshing of wind. I turned around and scanned the alley, looking for who ever was chasing me. I could feel waves of fear running through out my body. I wanted to scream but, instead I calmed down and spoke out to the darkness.

"Who's there?" I asked looking around but, there was no answer.

"I know what you are." I said quietly.

"I bet you do." a voice I didn't recognize said.

"Come out." I said demanding to know who was there.

I looked around and focused on the shadow slowly stepping forward into the light. It was a girl, five foot tall, very skinny with almost see through pale skin, black hair and gleaming red eyes like ruby's looking me up and down. Caroline. I could feel the fear running down my spine, I knew what was going to happen. She was hungry and Erica wasn't here to stop her.

"Don't be afraid, this wont hurt much." she said the tone of her voice was off and sounded wicked.

"Stay away from me." I said shaking.

She was moving closer to me now, but was walking at human speed looking me up and down with her hungry eyes. Fear was coursing all through me I was going to die and I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to the love of my short life Erica.

"Erica wont becoming to save you this time." she smiled.

I wasn't able to say anything. She was getting closer, then in a blink of an eye she was standing right in front of my face. She smiled and looked at my neck, she grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down so my neck was at level with her face. I felt her cold tongue against my skin making me shiver.

"I'll make it quick, I promise." she said smiling with her fangs fully extended.

She tiled her head back teeth getting ready to bite. In a spilt second, her teeth dug into my jugular, I screamed in pain trying to push her way but the grip she had on me was too strong. I could feel the life draining out of me fast, it was like falling asleep, everything started to dim I could feel myself dying.

When she finally let go I slumped to the cold wet ground. My vision was going blurry and was darkening. I could hear the sounds of people fighting, hissing, growling, things breaking and screams of pain rang through my ears.

"You're to late." Caroline laughed but I could tell she was in a lot of pain.

With a last hiss everything went silent, I could hear heavy breathing as my eyes began to shut, I knew it wouldn't be long now. Soon I would die but, my eyes opened again, vision still blurry. I felt with a whoosh of air, as someone went to my side. Through the cloudiness I saw dark red hair.

"Erica." I whispered but my voice cut out.

I felt my head lift off the ground and onto something hard but, soft. My eyes started to close again but I forced them open. Unable to see who was with me clearly, I just knew it was Erica. I wanted to reach up, out my hand on her cheek and tell her everything was going to be fine, but I couldn't speak. My eyes closed for the last time and didn't open again.

"I'm so sorry" whispered a voice as I slipped into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

As I started to wake up, I felt like I was paralyzed, unable to move or opening my eyes. I couldn't see where I was but it was some place familiar, I recognized the smells around me but also I could hear voices of people talking and walking around going back and forth.

"It shouldn't be long now." said a voice.

"What if I was too late." said another one.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." the voices I heard sounded familiar.

"I'm still not happy about this. You should have though about this first." a slightly angry voice said.

"So what should I have thought about? Letting him die." someone snapped.

"Really James, should she have just left him there." someone said.

"No Angela, but, if Veronica would have listened to me, this would have never happened." a guy named James said.

Wait, James? Angela? Veronica? I knew all those names. No wonder their voices sounded familiar. Veronica was my girlfriend and those other voices were her parents. I remember them now and even her cousin and brother.

"Elijah has been like this way to long, are you sure I wasn't to late?" Erica asked.

"No sweetheart, he's just taking longer to wake up." Angela said.

What were they talking about? Taking longer to wake up? Wasn't to late? Let him die?. Then it hit me, Erica and her family were vampires. I started to remember the night in the alley. Caroline was chasing me, I was boxed in, she bit me and I died but, I didn't die. I'm alive right now.

I felt my eyes fly open, and it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the light in the room but when they did I looked all around at the faces in the room. Erica, Angela, James and Jacob staring at me. Everything looked different, I could see everything clearer as I looked at things around me. I sat up when I realized I was laying on a bed. Everyone looked at me and watched me, Erica had the most beautiful smile on her face that looked like her mother's.

I slowly got off the bed and walked over to Erica. They all were hesitant as if watching what I was going to do next. I stepped in front of Erica and studied her face. It was much more beautiful than I remembered. My arms stretched out in front of me to wrap around her when I saw my skin was the same pale color as Erica's. I looked at it for a minute than looked back at Erica pulling her into a big hug.

She wrapped her arms around me and cried. I looked down at her confused but saw she was smiling. I smiled back at her but for some reason she was scared. I turned to look at her parents and they has worried looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" I asked noticing a difference in my voice.

"Do you know what happened to you?" James asked me.

"I remember Caroline attacking me in the alley and sound of fighting." I said confused.

"That was me. I fought her." Erica said.

" What happened after that?" I asked.

"I thought you were going to die, I mean you were so very close to dying, so I had no choice. I bit you and turned you into one of us." she said slowly.

"So I'm a vampire?" I said a little shocked.

"Yes." James answered.

I looked around the room and saw a mirror. I walked over to it and what I saw scared me. I was so pale, It was almost like you could see right through me. I slowly opened my mouth and pearl white fangs were fully extended and ready to bite. Next I saw my eyes, sure enough they were bright red just like Erica and her families eyes. I looked back at Erica and see looked sad. Next thing I knew I used my new speed and I was standing there with her in my arms holding her as tight as I could.

"Thank you, for saving my life." I said to her.

"I couldn't live without you." she said starting to cry.

"And now you'll never have to." I said wiping a tear off her cheek.

I could feel the hunger creeping up on me and I knew they could tell, James threw me a bag of red liquid. I could smell it was blood and I let my hunger take over. As my fangs puncture they bag the liquid exploded into my mouth. I drank every last drop that was in there and I enjoyed it. I had two more bags and was full.

I looked back in the mirror after I was done and saw my eyes still didn't change back to their normal green color. I was so confused but as I looked at myself, I noticed a lot of other things were different, my hair wasn't as dark it was actually a lighter brown color. I looked at the window and realized the sun was up so I walked over to it a put my hand in the light that shone through. My hand started to burn, like someone lit it on fire. My hand quickly shot out of the sun light and back into the shadows.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Jacob asked me.

"Indeed." I said.

"Don't worry about your eyes, they will go back to green just give it time." Erica said coming over to me.

"Good." I said.

"Elijah, I hope you know, you wont ever be able to go back home." James said also walking up to me.

"Yes, I know." I said a little sad.

I knew this day would come, I knew if I became a vampire I wouldn't be able to go back home or see my friends and family. I would miss my mom and dad. I would miss April getting on my nerves and I would miss Liam and all the guys but, I wouldn't be around them anymore, I would have to stay hidden just I case someone came over.

"What happened to my truck?" I asked

"Well, Jacob and I had to make it look like you died, so Jacob and I made it look like you were in an accident." she said.

"It was so much fun." Jacob said laughing.

"I'm glad you had fun." I said laughing with Jacob.

"This is great, I have a brother now, We can do guy stuff." he said really excited.

Everyone laugh and James started to become nice to me, now that I was human. After Erica and I went up stairs and she show my new room, it looked like my old one so that was great. She showed me where the blood bags were so when I got hungry. Erica and I went back upstairs to my room and laid on my bed until we could go outside.

After the sunset, Erica and I went outside to the back yard. I ran as fast as I could, enjoying myself as a vampire. I felt so free and I loved it. Erica and I laughed and jumped around the big yard never feeling tired or out of breath. As the cold air blew past us, I didn't once shiver or feel cold. We both slowed down so we could hold each others cold hand as we walked to our tree and sat down.

I laid back with my back resting on the tree and Erica laid in my arms holding my hands. As we sat there in silence I thought about how everything worked out. I was now a vampire and could be with Erica for the rest of time. I knew I could never go home again because Erica and Jacob made it looked like I died in a huge accident but, that's the way it has to be and I was fine with it. I had everything I'd ever need. Erica looked up at me with those beautiful pale blue eyes and said.

"I love you Elijah." she said with a huge smile.

"I love you too Erica." I said smiling also.

"Forever."

I don't know what's going to happen to in the future, but I do know, it's going to be fun.


	20. Sequel

Hey everyone, I've started writing a new story that should be posted in the next few days but, I've been thinking about writing a sequel to Love For A Vampire.

If you would like to read a second part please comment. I feel like there could be more to the story of Erica and Elijah.

So tell me what you think and I'll start writing again.

Thank you.


End file.
